Secangkir Nostalgia di Penghujung Tahun
by Waan Mew
Summary: Sepatu kets membalut kedua kakinya, ditemani sepasang kaos kaki yang meredakan hawa dingin akhir tahun. Belum lama ia berdiri di sana, sebuah koper terjatuh penuh debu. Ia kaget, sebab ada hal baru di hadapannya. (Gaahina fanfic) ... Happy Reading... Semoga terhibur... RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1 - Hari Yang Ku Nantikan

**Hari yang Ku Nantikan**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kisimoto

 **Genre :** Hurt,Romance

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning : AU!, Typo** (s), pairing sesuka author. Ehehe.

.

 _Present~_

.

.

Sepatu kets membalut kedua kakinya, ditemani sepasang kaos kaki yang meredakan hawa dingin akhir tahun. Kacamata hitam yang melekat di matanya menjadi bahan tontonan orang-orang. Belum lama ia berdiri di sana, sebuah koper terjatuh penuh debu. Ia kaget, sebab ada hal baru di hadapannya.

Kosong. Tak berpenghuni. Corat-coret dari anak-anak desa iseng yang tak tahu diri itu menghalangi keindahan rumah yang kini menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Orang-orang itu tak tahu hal yang bisa saja berharga bagi orang lain, sudah mereka musnahkan.

'Kenapa mereka tega sekali?'. Batinnya menahan amarah.

Kelap-kelip bintang mainan di langit-langit kamar sahabatnya pasti sudah tak ada. Jemuran yang sering lupa diangkat 3 hari juga sudah tak ada. Ia merasa kedatangannya sore ini hanya sebuah rindu yang tak berujung. Hari yang ia nantikan sudah tak berarti.

Ibu tetangga sebelah bilang sahabatnya itu sudah merantau ke kota sepeninggal orang tuanya. Mengapa? Mengapa tak ada yang memberitahu Hinata kalau ibu sahabatnya itu sudah tiada? Hinata belum sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Bila saja mengungkit kembali masa lalu, si gadis Hyuuga itu mungkin sudah tidak bisa menghitung sebanyak apa rasa sayang orang tua sahabatnya itu pada dirinya. Hinata sudah dianggap anak perempuan mereka.

Harusnya ia pernah satu kali saja berkirim surat ketika memutuskan untuk belajar jauh. Harusnya ia tidak pernah kecurian ponsel satu-satunya yang sangat berharga. 'Harusnya' kata yang paling ia benci karena tidak ia lakukan, dan hanya sibuk menyesal ketika semua sudah terlambat.

Hinata berjalan menjauh menuju rumahnya sendiri. Bodoh memang, tapi ia masih berharap bisa tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan sahabatnya itu di jalan, dan mari menganggap semua yang dikatakan ibu tetangga sebelah hanya candaan.

Namun, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hinata tak menemukan sahabatnya yang dulu kerap bersembunyi di balik pohon dan mengagetkannya. Kini jalan setapak yang ia lewati hanya dipenuhi kantong hitam kecil.

Tunggu, mengapa ada bibit tanaman di sini? Ayahnya tidak pernah bilang sedang menanam sesuatu di tepian jalan setapak yang merupakan lahannya. Dan juga, selama ini tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menyewa tanah milik ayah karena patokan harga yang terlalu tinggi.

Tanpa ada niatan merusak, Hinata memajukan tubuhnya. Ia tengok bibit tanaman yang tak ia tahu apa jenisnya. Tapi semua bibit yang baru tumbuh itu nampak lucu.

"Jangan sentuh kopiku, mahal tahu!"

Pekikan seseorang membuatnya berjingkat.

"Aku hanya lihat-lihat saja kok."

"Mundur."

Hah?

"Mundur, tidak dengar?"

Hinata mundur selangkah, sementara lelaki itu sibuk memasukkan tanah ke kantong.

"Kamu tadi bilang kopi, kan? Jadi kamu sedang menanam kopi di sini?"

Nampaknya Hinata belum jera meski lelaki di depannya itu sudah membentaknya. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan dengungan, membuat rasa penasaran Hinata makin menjadi.

"Aku baru tau kalau tanah di sini cocok untuk menanam kopi."

Lelaki itu mengangguk singkat.

Perempuan bersurai sepunggung itu melirik jam yang melingkar di lengan kirinya, ternyata sudah petang. Pukul 17.30.

"Ah, aku harus pergi." Ujar Hinata, tanpa berharap mendapat jawaban.

"Kamu orang mana? Baru kali ini aku lihat orang sepertimu di desa ini."

Ah, akhirnya lelaki itu bersedia bicara. Hinata tersenyum menatap si lelaki.

"Aku orang sini kok, tapi aku sekolah di luar negeri, jadi jarang kelihatan."

Si lelaki justru terbelalak, ia berdiri.

"Kamu anak Tuan Hyuuga?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu. Kalau begitu salam kenal, aku yang menyewa lahan di sini. Namaku Sabaku Gaara."

Lelaki bersurai merah itu mengulurkan lengannya yang kotor, Hinata hanya tersenyum hingga si lelaki menarik tangannya kembali.

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga."

"Kamu pasti mau pulang. Mau aku antar?"

Si manik lavender tertawa. "Tidak usah, rumahku hanya di depan situ." Ia menunjuk rumah yang temboknya bahkan kelihatan dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku lanjut kerja lagi."

Si perempuan 22 tahun itu mengangguk, membiarkan Gaara jongkok lagi dan bermain dengan tanah. Ia sendiri segera beranjak dari sana, mulai menyeret koper lagi.

TIba-tiba saja sesuatu jatuh.

"Barangmu jatuh." Gaara memungut benda kecil di tanah.

"Ah iya, terima kasih."

Gaara menatap Hinata dan foto yang ia pungut secara bergantian. Lelaki itu lantas berdehem sebentar.

"Itu benar punyamu?"

"Iya. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya?"

…

Sepertinya sebagian besar orang tua dimanapun tempatnya memang berlebihan, itulah yang Hinata pikirkan ketika menatap begitu banyak hidangan di meja. Hinata tahu sih dirinya ini suka ayam, tapi kali ini ia justru tidak tega melihatnya.

Ayam goreng, sup ayam, dan ayam teriyaki berjajar mengambil alih sebagian besar tempat di meja makan. Si perempuan yang baru saja sampai di rumah itu meringis. Ibunya seperti sedang kelebihan energi.

Adik perempuannya yang sedari tadi membantu mengangkat makanan dari dapur ke meja justru belum diperbolehkan mengambil satu pun makanan yang tersaji, harus menunggu si kakak katanya.

"Ada acara apa memangnya?"

"Loh kok ada acara apa? Ya karena anak tertua di rumah ini baru lulus dari universitas apa itu namanya di Swiss, makanya ayah dan ibu menyiapkan perayaan untukmu." Ibunya menepuk bahu Hinata pelan.

Ah, Hinata paham. Sepertinya orang-orang di sekitar rumah juga ingin menyambut kelulusannya. Sejak kecil semua orang di desa yang ia tinggali memang benar-benar perhatian pada tetangga lain.

"Kenapa belum ada yang datang?"

"Ayah sengaja tidak mengundang siapa-siapa supaya Hinata puas makan ayamnya."

'Apanya yang perayaan kalau hanya dirayakan sendiri?' Batinnya merana.

"Hinata, tolong geserkan nasinya. Ibu akan siapkan sup sebentar lagi."

Hinata hanya memandangi ibu dan adiknya yang berlalu-lalang dari dapur ke meja makan dengan tatapan lelah. Kapan persiapan makan malamnya segera berakhir?

"Ayah, tadi aku bertemu penyewa lahan baru. Aku dengar dia akan menanam kopi."

Ia mencolek ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran.

"Iya, baru dua minggu lalu."

Sementara itu ibu dan adik satu-satunya sudah ada di depan meja makan. Pembicaraan Hinata dan sang ayah terpotong begitu acara makan malam sudah dimulai.

"Dia kelihatannya masih muda ya?" Hinata melanjutkan.

Seketika wajah 3 orang di ruang makan menoleh ke arah Hinata. Kunyahan mereka terhenti. Hinata yang tidak paham hanya lanjut mengambil sayap ayam goreng, bagian favoritnya.

"Kakak suka paman itu ya?" Adiknya, Hanabi menceletuk di sela makan. Butiran nasi sampai menyembur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hush, siapa yang kamu sebut paman? Dia itu seumuran kak Hinata." Ibunya membersihkan nasi di pipi Hanabi.

"Lalu kenapa kalau dia seumuran denganku?"

Hening lagi. Hinata kembali memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya. Namun celetukan lain justru membuatnya yang gantian menyemburkan nasi.

"Ya siapa tahu kamu tertarik." Itu ayahnya.

"Ap-apa maksudnya? Kami kan baru satu kali bertemu."

"Ayah bilang siapa tahu, jadi jangan menyerah dulu."

Hinata memutar bola matanya, malas dengan sikap ayahnya yang tidak berubah sejak dulu. Suka bicara aneh-aneh. Lagipula bagaimana caranya ia suka dengan Gaara? Hatinya saja sudah dimiliki orang lain.

Makan malam sudah lewat beberapa menit lalu, Hinata langsung saja menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Dulu selama masih di rumah, ia akan membantu ibunya mencuci piring, namun kali ini sang ibu justru melarang.

"Kalau lelah langsung tidur aja," Katanya.

Kebetulan sekali, karena Hinata memang lelah sejak di bandara. Orang tuanya tidak menjemput tadi karena memang ia yang meminta. Jarak dari tempat tinggalnya ke bandara lumayan jauh, ia tidak mau orang tuanya kelelahan hanya untuk menjemput satu orang. Selain itu, ia memang punya urusan lain tadi.

Hinata sudah hampir memejamkan mata ketika bayang-bayang ingatannya terbang ke kejadian tadi sore di pinggir jalan setapak. Bukan, bukan Gaara. Memangnya dirinya ini sedang terpikir perkataan ayahnya? Jelas bukan. Karena yang ia ingat saat ini adalah fotonya yang tadi sempat jatuh dari saku jaket.

Sekarang ia sudah memegang benda itu lagi. Tak lama ia tersenyum.

 _2008\. Januari. 01._

 _Temanku tersayang_

 _Inuzuka Kiba_

Tersemat dibalik foto yang ia pegang.

…

Air dingin mengenai wajah Hinata, tak lama kemudian perempuan itu memandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Wajahnya sudah cukup bersih untuk ukuran orang yang baru bangun tidur. Ia lantas melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah, jalan-jalan pagi. Sudah lama ia rindu jalan-jalan pagi di lingkungan rumahnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Hanabi, tapi anak itu pasti masih nyaman berbalutkan dua selimut sekaligus sepanjang malam. Kebiasaan sejak kecil yang dibiarkan saja oleh ibunya. Padahal Hanabi itu sudah 15 tahun, harusnya anak itu sudah diajari bangun pagi. Hinata mendengus, ia jadi merasakan perbedaan pola asuh ibunya terhadap dirinya dan si adik.

Namun apa yang dilihatnya di depan sana membuat pikiran tentang Hanabi yang begini dan begitu sudah tidak istimewa lagi. Ada Gaara di lahannya. Ia lantas berpikir apakah semua petani kopi selalu serajin itu, bangun pagi buta untuk menyemai bibit?

Hinata berjalan mendekati si lelaki yang nyatanya tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa. Ember penuh tanah yang kemarin sore di letakkan persis di sebelahnya juga tak ada. Jadi, lelaki itu sedang apa?

"Selamat pagi," Sapa Gaara ramah.

"Oh, selamat pagi. Kamu sedang apa sendirian?"

Gaara mengendikkan bahu. "Mau jalan-jalan pagi, mungkin?"

"Ah begitukah? Kebetulan aku juga mau jalan-jalan pagi. Ayo," Hinata tersenyum tipis.

Astaga, Audy bahkan tidak sadar ia baru saja mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu. Kalau ayahnya tahu ia pasti sudah digoda habis-habisan karena dekat dengan Gaara, padahal mereka belum sedekat itu.

"Oke,"

Mereka membicarakan tentang diri masing-masing seperti perkenalan singkat, dan dilanjutkan dengan membahas kuliah di luar negeri. Gaara dengar Hinata baru saja lulus dari universitas di Swiss, dan ya lelaki itu bertanya tak jauh dari seputar bagaimana cara bertahan hidup di sana.

"Ayahku juga sempat minta supaya aku sekolah di luar negeri, tapi aku tolak."

Hinata membelalakkan mata. "Kenapa?"

"Aku punya kerjaan di sini, jadi tidak mungkin aku tinggal begitu saja."

"Menanam kopi?"

Gaara menggaruk pipi. "Hmm, sebenarnya menanam kopi hanya pekerjaan sambilanku."

Hinata menatap Gaara tak mengerti.

"Sejujurnya aku punya kedai kopi sendiri. Soal bibit yang aku tanam, aku baru pertama kali ini mencobanya. Hitung-hitung kalau kopinya berhasil dipanen jadi bisa menghemat pengeluaran." Gaara masih dengan muka seriusnya.

"Oh, begitu." Hinata mengangguk paham.

"Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, aku mau mengajakmu ke kedaiku. Kebetulan sedang ada promo."

"Boleh," Jawabnya Hinata tanpa ragu.

Aneh sih, padahal sebelum ke luar negeri Hinata sangat pemalu meski hanya pada orang yang lewat. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat ya~

"Nanti malam bisa? Suasananya lebih bagus dan ramai."

Hinata mengangguk untuk kesekian kali.

"Kalau begitu bisa beri tahu aku nama kedaimu? Supaya aku tidak tersesat nanti."

"Kamu mau datang sendiri? Aku bisa menjemputmu, lagipula kan aku yang minta."

Hinata menggeleng singkat. "Aku berangkat sendiri saja, lagipula kamu pasti sibuk dikerubungi pelanggan."

Tak lama setelahnya Gaara merogoh saku celana, membuka dompet dan menyerahkan kartu nama pada perempuan yang berjalan di sampingnya sedari tadi.

"Penghujung Tahun?" Hinata membaca kertas di tangannya.

"Iya, itu nama kedaiku."

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Halo, masih ada yang kenal saya? :(

Maapin atuh saya ninggalin ffn kurang lebih satu tahun. Lama nggak tuh? Cukup lama kayaknya buat dilupain. :(

Aku balik nih bawa ff Gaahina. Hmm, emang masih ada yang suka Gaahina ya? Kok aku gak yakin. Takutnya udah banyak yang ninggalin fandom ini dan aku nggak tau. Lagipula, selama masa hiatus dari ffn, aku sama sekali nggak pernah baca ff Gaahina lagi, ehe.

Btw, aku sekarang keasyikan main di wp :D, tapi bukan nulis fanfic.

Yaudah deh segitu dulu aja. Kalau misal ada yang mau nanya-nanya, kasih saran, silahkan tulis di kolom review, biar bisa aku jawab di next chap.

Btw, kalau ff ini nggak banyak yang baca dan respon mungkin bakal aku unpublish. Soalnya aku tau seberapa sakitnya ketika udah dilupain. Alay ya :)

Jangan lupa review ya gaiss~ 

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	2. Chapter 2 - Kedai Penghujung Tahun

**2 - Kedai Penghujung Tahun**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kisimoto

 **Genre :** Hurt, a little bit drama inside,Romance

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), pairing sesuka author.

.

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak mudah bagi Hinata keluar rumah dengan pakaian rapi, pasti ada saja rintangan yang harus dia lalui. Misalnya, Hanabi yang dengan sengaja memekik ketika mencium bau parfum kakaknya yang semerbak. Seketika ayah yang ada di toilet dan ibu yang sedang mengiris bawang di dapur mendekati ke ruang tamu.

Hinata menatap adiknya sembari memikirkan cara untuk mencekiknya nanti. Hanabi justru tambah senang ketika ayah memunculkan senyum anehnya, gelagatnya jelas ingin meledek. Ibu hanya diam menanti kepastian yang muncul dari mulut si sulung.

"Aku mau bertemu teman, ayah, ibu. Tolong jangan percaya ucapan Hanabi, dia saja tidak pernah bilang kalau sudah punya pacar."

Ayah dan ibu berganti menatap Hanabi penuh selidik. Hinata diam-diam tersenyum puas. Beberapa saat setelahnya ia mendapat akses mudah untuk keluar malam ini. Sementara itu Hanabi jadi bulan-bulanan dengan menyuguhkan fakta pahit bahwa dirinya masih smp tapi sudah tidak polos lagi.

Di depan pintu, Hinata mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, mencari kartu nama Gaara yang tadi pagi pemuda itu berikan. Ketika kartu nama sudah di tangan, gadis itu melangkah dengan perasaan senang. Malam ini indah, banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Dulu belum ada orang sebanyak ini yang berani berjalan di malam hari. Entahlah, mungkin Hinata yang melewatkan banyak hal ketika belajar di Swiss.

.

.

.

Tapi yang namanya berjalan kaki tidak akan pernah indah.

Hinata sudah bolak-balik dari ujung jalan satu ke jalan lain hanya untuk mencari sebuah kedai kopi milik Gaara. Badannya sudah menggigil akibat terjangan angin malam, tapi ia dengan yakin terus mencari. Baiklah, mungkin setelah ini Gaara harus mengapresiasi etos kerja Hinata yang berani menghadapi angin malam akhir tahun hanya untuk mencari sebuah kedai.

Ekspedisi Hinata membuahkan hasil, karena matanya dengan cepat menangkap sosok Gaara yang tengah menenangkan para pelanggan di antrian luar kedai, muka mereka semua masam.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Gaara untuk menyadari kehadiran si gadis Hyuuga, ia lantas melambaikan tangan. Hinata balas melambai singkat dari barisan antrian paling belakang.

Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar di luar perkiraan.

Gaara menarik lengan si gadis dan membawanya masuk. Hinata dapat mendengar orang-orang memekik tidak terima.

.

.

Sekarang Hinata sudah di dalam memandangi interior kedai yang luar biasa menyedot perhatian, sementara Gaara minta ijin keluar sebentar hanya untuk kembali menenangkan lautan pelanggan.

"Maaf semuanya, yang baru saja masuk ini tamu mahal. Pelanggan sekalian harap bersabar sebentar lagi."

Dinding-dinding kedai ini ditempeli ornamen kerang dan aksesori benda laut lainnya. Hinata cukup terpana dengan apa yang ia lihat sampai ia menyadari bahwa warna dasar kedai ini sangat tidak cocok dengan _gender_ pemiliknya.

 _Pink_?

Yang benar saja.

Gaara kembali masuk. Hinata menatap si pemuda yang malah berwajah santai.

"Kenapa aku yang datang terakhir justru masuk dulu? Apa kamu tidak kasian dengan mereka yang sudah mengantri dari ta-"

Gara membekap mulut Hinata dan menyeret gadis itu ke sebuah bangku kosong di dekat jendela. Orang-orang di luar sana masih menatap tak suka.

"Aku kan sudah bilang ke mereka kalau kamu itu tamu mahal."

Sejak kapan juga Hinata suka membayar mahal hanya untuk duduk beberapa jam di sebuah kedai kopi?

"Kamu tidak takut kehilangan pelanggan?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Yang seperti itu tiap malam pasti ada."

Hinata kembali menatap kerumunan di luar, beberapa ada yang sampai jongkok di teras hanya untuk menunggu sebuah kursi kosong.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dilihat, lagipula mereka tidak akan pergi sebelum bisa masuk. Hinata, kamu mau tahu kenapa?"

Gaara memintanya menoleh ke arah kursi lain yang dipenuhi pelanggan. Si manik lavender menatap mereka semua masih dengan tanda tanya. Kembali ditatapnya Gaara yang justru tengah menyuruh seorang pegawai perempuannya ke meja tempatnya duduk.

"Selamat malam, selamat datang di Penghujung Tahun. Sudah ingin memesan?" Perempuan itu tersenyum ramah.

" _Moccha latte_ saja. Dua." Itu bukan Hinata yang bicara.

"Baik, mau sekalian paket nostalgianya?" Si pegawai bertanya lagi.

Paket nostalgia?

Apa itu?

"Tidak usah. Biar aku saja yang mengurus dia. Kamu urus pelanggan lain saja." Sekali lagi, itu bukan Hinata yang bicara.

Setelah mengatakan 'oke' pada atasannya, si pegawai perempuan undur diri. Mulai memproses pesanan.

"Gaara, apa maksudnya paket nostalgia?"

Lelaki di hadapan Hinata hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Lihat sekelilingmu, nanti kamu juga tahu."

Entah pendengaran Hinata yang tadi sempat berkurang, atau karena ia mulai memahami maksud perkataan Gaara, tapi gadis itu jadi tertarik mencuri dengar pembicaraan dua orang di salah satu kursi yang tak jauh dari kursi mereka kini.

"Aku merasa beruntung sekali bisa mengenalnya, dan bagiku pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya benar-benar tidak pernah ku impikan sama sekali."

"Jadi maksud anda, anda sudah tidak bertemu lagi dengan si orang spesial ini?"

"Iya, aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi karena dia sudah meninggal."

Hinata merasa matanya memanas ketika ikut mendengar orang-orang menceritakan masa lalunya ke pegawai kedai kopi di sini.

"Hinata,"

Ah, dia baru sadar kalau Gaara memanggilnya.

"Kok kamu melamun?"

"Gaara, kamu tidak serius kan soal ini?"

Pemuda itu justru menatap Hinata dengan dahi berkerut, mungkin ia tidak paham.

"Maksudku, kamu membiarkan orang-orang menceritakan masa lalunya ke pegawaimu? Di tempat umum begini?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Bukan menceritakan masa lalu, tapi bernostalgia."

Hinata bengong. Ia merasa seperti sedang bicara dengan ilmuwan dengan eksperimen gilanya.

"Akan ku ceritakan bagaimana awalnya kedai ini terbentuk."

Hinata masih bengong, namun tetap saja ia berusaha mendengarkan tiap perkataan Gaara dengan baik.

"Orang-orang sekarang lebih memilih merantau ke kota daripada menetap di desa tempat mereka dilahirkan. Jadi, perlahan satu persatu dari mereka membuat kenangan di sini."

Hinata meniup-niup _moccha latte_ miliknya yang baru saja datang.

"Saat akhir tahun, orang-orang yang merantau pulang ke desa ini, dan dari sini lah mereka mulai merindukan segala hal yang pernah mereka lalui sebelum memilih pergi ke kota."

Gaara meneguk kopinya juga.

"Kebanyakan dari mereka merindukan kisah cinta, jadi sulit bagi mereka untuk menyampaikan rasa rindu kepada orang yang disayang. Ada beberapa yang beruntung, dan mereka berakhir kembali ke pelukan orang yang disayang. Tapi lebih banyak yang tidak, sehingga mereka tidak tahu harus mengatakan rindu ke siapa."

Gaara menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan di atas meja.

"Jadi itulah kenapa kedai kopi ini terbentuk. Untuk menampung nostalgia mereka yang tidak tersampaikan -eh, kenapa kamu menangis?"

Hinata mengerjap ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Gaara.

"Aku tidak menangis kok."

Hinata hanya merasa perasaannya tercabik-cabik mendengar penuturan Gaara, karena dia sendiri sedang berada di posisi yang serupa.

"Matamu memerah."

Hinata buru-buru buang muka dan mengedip beberapa kali, siapa tahu merah di matanya bisa segera reda.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu satu info lain tentang kedaiku. Kalau kamu berpikir kedai ini buka setiap hari, jawabannya tentu salah. Aku hanya membuka kedai ini di bulan November dan Desember setiap tahunnya."

"Ha? Yang benar saja?"

Gaara mengangguk mantap. Tangannya lantas ia letakkan di belakang kepala, bergaya seperti bos. Memang bos sih.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu membuka kedai hanya dua bulan setiap tahunnya? Lalu pegawaimu makan apa?"

Gaara membuang muka. Bukan itu yang ingin ia dengar dari bibir Hinata, jelas bukan itu.

"Hmm, aku punya cara sendiri memberi mereka makan. Jangan khawatir."

Hinata hanya menatap Gaara yang juga menatapnya. Gadis itu jadi agak grogi.

"Bagaimana kalau gantian aku yang bertanya, Hinata?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Apa kamu bersedia….

.

.

.

.

.

.

…bernostalgia di sini?"

Hinata menatap Gaara lebar-lebar.

"Apa kamu sudah gila?!"

…

 **TBC**

 **BYE-chan** : Aku juga bingung mau namain kedainya apa, heuw. Tapi itu kebutuhan cerita :3

 **Nico984** : Hinata kan kenalnya suma cama mas Kiba *uhuk*, nggak tau deh kalo Gaara. :(

Anni593 : Gaahina lover yaw? Yaudah baca semua ff aku ya, full Gaahina kok. ;) Eh aku nulis Audy ya? Ehehe, iya lupa diganti nama.

 _Big thanks to_ yang udah review di chapter 1 **,** makasih juga yang udah klik **favorit,** dan **follow.** AKU PADAMU!;)

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Gimana sama chapter ini? Sudah punya gambaran apa yang akan terjadi? Nggak tau? Haha kasian :(

Btw, libur kuliah bentar lagi selesai. Ku harus menghadapi kenyataan kalau semester depan udah mulai nyekripsweet. :) /Bomat thor, bomat/

Eh, btw lagi…

Aku minta saran dong, kawan-kawan :3

Kalo nulis fanfic Gaahina pake bahasa nonbaku bagus nggak sih? :3 Apa malah aneh ya?

Aku punya orific nonbaku di wp, pengen dipindah aja gitu ke sini. Eh tapi kalau misal di sini bukan tempatnya ff nonbaku ya udah deh, nggak jadi aja. :)

Nggak mau juga sih kalo udah post eh tiba-tiba banyak yg ga suka terus dihujat kan ya, plz mlz bet aku liatnya :(

.

.

.

Terakhir, jangan lupa review setelah membaca ya sayang-sayangkuh :)

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	3. Chapter 3 - Orang Yang Menghantuiku

**3 – Seseorang Yang Menghantuiku**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Hurt, a little bit drama inside,Romance

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), pairing sesuka author.

.

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata kembali lagi ke kedai yang sebelumnya sempat ia tinggal pulang. Ini sudah lewat 3 hari, dan baginya kembali lagi adalah keputusan yang sulit. Ia sempat merasakan sengatan listrik tepat ketika Gaara menawarkan bernostalgia, karena jujur ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus bernostalgia dengan orang asing.

Seseorang yang terus menerus menghantui pikirannya ini benar-benar istimewa, jadi tidak mungkin kalau ia sembarangan bercerita. Gaara? Baru juga kenal kemarin. Tapi dengan gilanya lelaki itu berasumsi bahwa semua orang yang masuk kedai juga pasti curhat dengan orang asing. Pegawainya jelas orang asing untuk semua pelanggan.

Tapi Hinata sudah mulai bernegosiasi seorang diri, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia berhak bernostalgia di sana? Gaara kan anak desa sini juga, siapa tahu ia punya sedikit petunjuk tentang keberadaan Kiba saat ini. Hinata ingin bertemu Kiba.

Benar, sesederhana itu memang jalan pikiran Hinata.

"Aku tidak memaksa orang yang memang tidak bersedia."

Hinata sudah duduk di hadapan laki-laki yang 3 hari lalu ia tinggalkan. Perempuan itu memaksakan senyum ketika melihat raut wajah Gaara yang nampak tidak suka. Baiklah, Hinata yang salah di sini. Sudah baik ada yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, tapi dengan sopannya ia melarikan diri.

"Maaf, hari itu aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir."

"Sekarang sudah dipikirkan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia sangat yakin bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sekarang ini sangat-sangat benar.

…

 _27 Oktober 2007_

 _Hinata berjalan keluar kelas, menahan rasa lapar yang membuat perutnya sakit sekali. Ini sudah jam istirahat, dan dia berrencana membeli apa saja yang bisa mengganjal perutnya di kantin depan. Sendiri. Iya sendiri, karena gadis itu memang belum punya teman berhubung masih kelas satu._

 _Ia mengabaikan riuh yang datang dari dalam kelasnya sendiri. Sepertinya ada yang sedang bagi-bagi makanan. Gadis itu tidak peduli dan hanya berjalan seperti seharusnya, demi perut._

 _Namun secara ajaib langkahnya terhenti, dan kini lengannya sudah digenggam seseorang. Hinata menatap seseorang yang nampak familiar itu kini tengah menatap tepat di matanya. Ah, dia teman satu kelasnya, hanya saja Hinata tidak tahu siapa namanya._

" _Kamu mau kemana," Tanyanya._

" _Ak-aku lapar, mau makan."_

 _Laki-laki itu justru terkekeh. "Kalau begitu masuk saja, aku sedang bagi-bagi kue."_

 _Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk, dan sepertinya anak laki-laki itu langsung mengerti kalau Hinata tidak terlalu dekat dengan anak-anak lain. Jadi dia masuk lagi ke kelas dan keluar beberapa detik setelahnya sambil membawa satu toples kecil kue cokelat_

" _Kenapa kamu bawa semua ke sini? Teman-teman yang lain bagaimana?"_

" _Makan saja, anak-anak yang lain sudah menghabiskan dua toples kok."_

" _Ah, begitu… te-terimakasih," Ucap Hinata yang langsung diangguki si empunya kue._

 _Mereka lantas duduk di bangku panjang samping kelas. Hinata mulai memasukkan satu persatu kue dengan khidmat ke dalam mulutnya._

" _Ngomong-ngomong kamu tahu namaku atau tidak?" Anak laki-laki itu memandangi Hinata yang tengah makan._

 _Hinata menggeleng singkat._

" _Serius tidak tahu?"_

" _Iya. Saat perkenalan kemarin kan kamu tidak sempat maju, karena sudah bel istirahat."_

" _Ah begitu ya? Ya sudah, kenalkan aku Kiba."_

" _Aku Hinata."_

 _Mereka berjabat tangan, diiringi senyuman singkat beberapa kali._

 _Begitulah awal mulanya persahabatan mereka terjalin._

 **...**

 _8 Agustus 2008_

" _Aku tidak terima dengan pengacakan kelas tahun ini. Kenapa aku harus satu kelas lagi dengan si tukang bully itu? Aku lelah jadi bahan tertawaan di kelas. Kiba, kamu mana mungkin tahu kalau aku dibully mereka, kerjaanmu kan hanya main bola terus saat istirahat."_

 _Kiba yang duduk di antara rerumputan hijau hanya tersenyum selama gadis di hadapannya bercerita. Ah Hinata tahu, Kiba mungkin bosan karena harusnya jam istirahatnya yang berharga ini ia habiskan bersama teman-teman seper-bola-annya, bukannya malah mendengarkan curhatan anak gadis._

" _Apa guru-guru sengaja membuat sebagian besar anak kelas kita masuk ke kelas yang sama lagi? Andai aku tahu, aku pasti sudah lapor sejak ujian kenaikan kelas kemarin agar namaku dicantumkan di kelas lain."_

 _Lagi-lagi Kiba tersenyum, tidak membantu permasalahan si gadis sama sekali. Apa menurut Kiba, Hinata yang sekarang ini sangat membosankan ya sampai beberapa hari terakhir dia lebih memilih main bersama temannya yang lain._

" _Kalau kamu hanya bisa senyum-senyum terus, lebih baik aku pergi saja."_

" _Eits, mau pergi kemana? Memangnya sudah selesai cerita?" Kiba menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata._

" _Kamu sendiri tidak merespon perkataanku sejak tadi."_

" _Aku harus merespon bagaimana?"_

" _Ya minimal kamu bisa katakan 'iya', atau apalah yang penting setuju dengan perkataanku tadi, agar aku punya alasan untuk lapor ke guru. Aku mau pindah kelas saja."_

 _Kiba menghela napas berat. "Kalau kamu pindah kelas, nanti yang menemaniku kemana-mana siapa?"_

…

 _19 Mei 2009_

 _Ruang kelas terasa panas ketika jam pelajaran olahraga kelas 3 baru saja selesai. Beberapa anak memilih berada di luar, dan beberapa yang lain duduk diam di kelas sambil mengipasi badannya. Termasuk Hinata._

 _Hinata sendiri tidak tahu persis darimana munculnya, tapi beberapa anak yang sedari tadi belum masuk kelas kini berkerumun di sekitar Hinata. Beberapa diantaranya si tukang bully. Hinata awalnya diam saja, karena ia merasa tidak ada yang pantas ditertawakan atas dirinya hari ini. Rambutnya sudah panjang dan ia biarkan tergerai, Ia juga pakai anting yang besarnya normal, tasnya tidak baru, sepatunya pun tidak baru._

 _Tapi mereka tetap saja tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Mirip kerumunan lebah._

" _Hinata, kamu sudah dengar belum? Katanya Kiba suka kamu, Hinata."_

" _Wah pasangan baru di kelas,"_

" _Sudah pacaran saja, setiap hari juga kerjaan kalian ke sana kemari bersama-sama terus kan?"_

 _Telinga Hinata panas mendengar ocehan teman-temannya. Tak lama setelahnya banyak yang bersorak, membuat Hinata ingin berteriak marah. Andai orang-orang tahu, dia ini paling benci mendengar hal seperti itu tentang dirinya dan Kiba. Orang-orang tidak pernah tahu apa-apa tentang persahabatan mereka._

 _Hinata memberanikan diri berjalan ke arah Kiba yang sekarang sedang tertunduk di bangkunya, dan ia tak tahu entah sejak kapan sisi arogan mulai mengambil kendali atas dirinya saat ini._

" _Kiba, mulai sekarang kita tidak perlu dekat-dekat lagi. Lagi pula aku tidak suka kamu, dan tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk menyukaimu seperti yang mereka bicarakan."_

 _Masih dengan tatapan marah, Hinata pergi._

…

"Wah, keterlaluan."

Itu respon pertama Gaara usai mendengar beberapa potong cerita masa lalu Hinata.

"Aku tahu, dan aku menyesali ucapanku sendiri. Saat itu aku tidak sadar kalau kalimatku bisa menyakiti perasaan Kiba, tapi beberapa hari setelahnya aku merasa dihantui ucapanku sendiri."

Hening beberapa saat setelahnya, membuat si perempuan makin merasa bersalah. Hinata jadi menyesal kenapa harus menceritakan masa lalunya yang menyedihkan ini. Sebagai laki-laki, Gaara pasti merasa harga dirinya terluka apabila dirinya yang mengalami kejadian serupa.

"Kalau saja dia masih di sini, aku pasti akan minta maaf," Ujar Hinata demi memecah keheningan.

"Apa kamu yakin dia bersedia memaafkanmu?"

Hinata tidak menyangka kalimat seperti itu yang akan diucapkan Gaara, karena demi Tuhan kalimatnya itu menyakitkan. Tapi ia mencoba berpikir positif saja, mungkin ini bagian dari sesi konseling nostalgia.

Hinata akhirnya menggeleng, tidak tahu.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa membantumu."

Hinata lantas menghela napas berat.

"Apa selain membuka jasa nostalgia, kamu juga membuka jasa penyelesai masalah orang, Gaara?"

"Aku serius," Gaara ngotot.

"Aku juga serius, mana mungkin kamu bisa membantuku kalau kamu tidak mengenali orang itu?"

Hinata mendengar di kanan-kiri meja ada yang terlalu emosional dalam menyampaikan rasa rindunya pada masa lalu. Isak tangis ternyata juga menghiasi kedai kopi ini. Ah, betapa menyedihkannya para orang kurang beruntung itu.

"Kalau aku tahu orangnya, apa aku boleh membantumu, Hinata?"

Hinata menatap Gaara sebentar, kemudian pandangannya teralihkan oleh bunyi klakson di depan kedai. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Bagaimana jika aku kenal Inuzuka Kiba?"

Dengan cepat Hinata menatap Gaara kembali, diiringi mulut yang sedikit menganga.

"Da-darimana kamu-"

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku benar-benar mengenal Kiba. Dia juga teman sekolahku dulu."

Hah, ternyata dunia ini sempit sekali. Jadi Gaara mau bilang kalau dia ini juga temannya yang tidak mengenali eksistensi Gaara di jaman dulu?

"Aku memang bukan orang asli desa ini, aku pindah ke sini ketika masuk sma. Di saat itulah aku berteman dengan Kiba."

Ah, bukan teman Hinata ternyata.

Hinata berusaha tetap tenang, dan ia akhirnya menunjukkan sebuah senyum.

"Terima kasih sudah jadi teman Kiba juga, Gaara."

Kini Gaara yang berkali-kali menghela napas, seperti punya beban mental yang ingin segera ia ungkapkan.

"Aku minta maaf, Hinata."

Hinata bingung. "Untuk apa lagi?"

"Kita belum lama saling mengenal, tapi aku memaksamu bercerita di sini seolah-olah kita ini teman lama yang bertemu kembali. Maaf, harusnya Kiba yang melakukan itu."

Hinata diam saja, ia hanya menyimak perkataaan Gaara.

"Dan juga… Kiba minta dipertemukan denganmu kalau kamu sudah kembali."

Posisis duduk Hinata berubah tegap, seolah mendapatkan secercah harapan untuk bertahan hidup. Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak memutuskan untuk bernostalgia, hanya saja ia tidak menyangka kalau apa yang ia inginkan benar-benar nyata. Ia bisa bertemu Kiba lagi.

"Tapi aku harap kamu tidak kecewa ketika dia datang ke hadapanmu, Hinata." Gaara bicara lagi.

"Ke-kenapa aku harus kecewa? Apa ada yang salah dengan Kiba? Dia berubah banyak?"

"Ya, Kiba memang banyak berubah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balesan review**

Ani593 : Iya, nanti sejarah terbentuknya café itu ada ceritanya sendiri kok. Ya kalo akunya nggak males nulis. :D

 **Nico984** : Coba deh telpon aa' Gaara, siapa tau mau dengerin nostalgia kamu./g :3

 **AkaiYuki0511** : Nih udah update ya, semoga terhibur :)

Anni593 : Soal kafenya ini cuma imajinasi authornya aja yang terlalu liar. /nggak deng/….. Wew, kamu anak wp juga ya? Nih akunku **WaanMew,** tapi seperti yang aku bilang, aku nggak nulis fanfic di sana, cuma orific aja. Ehe...

 _Makasih ya udah nyempetin review, kalian tuh semangatku buat lanjut nulis_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Ngasih tau aja, kalau 75% dari kisah flashbacknya bener-bener diambil dari masa lalu author. Ehe, jahat ya aku? -_- Kan kasihan yang jadi Kiba /gelundungan/ /skip karena nggak penting/

Oke deh, nggak pengen ngomong apa-apa lagi.

Selamat membaca~

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review. Let me know what you think about this story guys~

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	4. Chapter 4 - Terakhir Kali Bertemu

**4 – Terakhir Kali Bertemu**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Hurt, a little bit drama inside,Romance

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), pairing sesuka author.

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Terakhir kali bertemu… Kiba seperti apa ya?

Seingat Hinata, Kiba itu anak yang tak pernah lelah melucu. Meski kadang ketika melucu, pemuda itu selalu saja mencuri kesempatan untuk melakukan kontak fisik yang mana membuat Hinata jengah setengah mati. Hinata tak terbiasa dengan sentuhan fisik, terlebih karena usianya masih muda, dan yang paling penting adalah dia jarang punya teman, jadi agak geli.

Tapi Hinata tak pernah benar-benar membenci Kiba. Ia menyukai pemuda itu karena hanya Kiba satu-satunya penyemangatnya, sementara orang lain tak berhenti menertawakan keluguannya kala itu. Kiba juga orang yang tidak sungkan bercanda dengannya, di saat orang lain menjauhinya.

Klise sekali, tapi manis untuk dikenang.

Ia tak akan pernah lupa wajah Kiba. Tapi, kira-kira seperti apa wajahnya yang sekarang? Apa dagunya makin runcing? Atau justru wajahnya makin tirus?

Mendadak ingatan tentang Kiba berkelebat di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba mengagetkannya dari balik jendela sudah jadi kebiasaan, dan dengan jeleknya membuat Hinata tertular suka melompat dari jendela.

Bahkan ia dan Kiba dulu pernah melompat dari jendela bersama karena ketahuan jalan-jalan berdua di malam minggu. Saat itu orang tua Kiba benar-benar marah, mereka bilang keduanya masih anak kecil, dan Kiba tidak seharusnya membawa anak gadis keluar malam-malam.

Ah, itu hanya sepenggal masa lalu kok. Sekarang Hinata benar-benar feminin. Lagipula menjadi anak nakal hanya akan menghambatnya punya suami.

Suami…

Suami…

Kiba…

Suami siapa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu lagi, Hinata." Kiba tersenyum sambil sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya.

Hinata balas tersenyum canggung. Hari itu memang benar-benar canggung.

"Aku dengar kamu lulus dari universitas Swiss, hebat ya? Aku sih sudah tahu sejak dulu kalau kamu itu hebat, Hinata."

"Aku hanya menginginkan pengakuan dari anak-anak yang sudah menganggapku seperti sampah, Kiba. Aku benar-benar berusaha keras selama ini."

Kiba terdiam sesaat, mencoba memahami ucapan gadis di hadapannya. Karena sejujurnya, hanya Kiba yang mengerti perasaan Hinata sepanjang sekolah bersama dulu. Laki-laki itu kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum, seolah tak ingin Hinata tersiksa akan masa lalu.

"Menurutku, kamu sudah melampaui semua itu. Kamu bahkan benar-benar berbeda sekarang."

"Be-benarkah? Orang tuaku bilang aku semakin percaya diri, tidak seperti dulu. Aku sekarang bahkan sudah menerima pekerjaan sebagai penerjemah paruh waktu. Tahun baru nanti aku sudah bisa bekerja di perusahaan penerjemahan _subtitle_ film di kota. Kiba ternyata juga menyadari perubahanku ya?" Hinata terkekeh, dan tanpa sadar membuat pipinya bersemu.

"Iya, kamu benar-benar jadi percaya diri. Tapi daripada itu, sekarang kamu jadi jauh lebih cantik."

Hinata tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Pertemuan ini sudah direncanakan Gaara, dan dua jam yang lalu Hinata baru diberi tahu. Gaara datang ke rumahnya dan bilang bahwa Kiba sudah sampai di kafe miliknya. Penghujung Tahun. Hinata terkejut tentu saja, karena waktunya yang benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Secepat itu kah Kiba ingin bertemu dengannya?

"Ah iya, Hinata. Aku tidak datang sendirian hari ini, aku bawa teman."

"Teman?" Hinata membeo.

Kiba mengangguk, namun tersenyum tidak biasa. Iya, karena dulu senyum Kiba itu polos, sementara sekarang senyumnya seolah sedang menyiratkan sesuatu.

Tapi belum sempat Kiba menjelaskan semuanya, Hinata sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu. Jangan pikir Hinata tidak memperhatikan sejak tadi bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Kiba. Perbedaan yang beberapa waktu lalu dibicarakan Gaara.

Kiba ternyata memakai cincin.

Dan tak lama setelahnya ada seorang perempuan bersurai pirang datang dari arah toilet. Perutnya membesar. Hinata mencoba untuk tetap duduk tegak tanpa bereaksi berlebihan atas kehadiran si perempuan yang menghampiri Kiba. Ia tidak butuh penjelasan untuk apa yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Teman hidup maksudku." Kiba mengatakannya dengan lancar.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan kalian menikah, tapi selamat. Aku harap bisa melihat pernikahan kalian langsung, kalau saja Kiba tidak lupa untuk mengundangku." Hinata terkekeh.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu, tapi selalu gagal." Lagi-lagi hanya kekehan diantara mereka, membuat Hinata tidak bisa berlama-lama di situ.

"Kenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino. Kamu pasti Hinata, kan?"

"Iya, aku Hinata Hyuuga."

Terakhir kali bertemu, Kiba tidak bisa dekat dengan perempuan manapun selain Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba sudah pergi, katanya sih perut istrinya tiba-tiba kram. Dia bilang takut terjadi apa-apa, jadi harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat. Setelah itu mereka juga harus langsung kembali ke kota. Masalah pekerjaan.

Dasar laki-laki aneh, sudah tahu istrinya hamil begitu, masih saja dibawa bepergian jauh. Tapi terserah sih, itu kan bukan urusan Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

Karena sekarang Hinata hanya berurusan dengan si rambut merah di balik mesin kopi.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka akan dapat tontonan gratis seperti tadi." Gaara meletakkan secangkir _frappucino_.

"Gaara, apa kamu sedang mempermainkanku?"

"Aku berusaha membantu orang yang kesulitan. Kamu sekarang sudah jadi salah satu pelanggan tetap di sini, jadi sudah tugasku untuk memberi pertolongan."

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu kapan pernah mendaftar jadi pelanggan tetapmu."

"Semua yang datang satu kali ke sini bisa langsung jadi pelanggan tetap." Gaara tersenyum di akhir kalimat, membuat Hinata jengkel.

Hinata menyingkirkan kopi di hadapannya. "Aku tidak mau membayar untuk kopimu lagi."

"Yang ini gratis kok, khusus untuk orang yang sedang patah hati." Gaara mengembalikan nampan dan kini sudah duduk menawan di kursinya.

"Kamu benar-benar mempermainkanku. Benar kata ibuku, aku tidak seharusnya percaya pada orang asing. Kamu bilang kamu teman Kiba, dan aku juga teman Kiba, tapi kamu nyatanya tidak memperlakukanku seperti temanmu juga."

Gaara nampak berpikir keras. "Maksudmu aku salah? Mempertemukanmu dengan Kiba adalah keinginan dia sendiri, bukan keinginanku untuk ikut campur."

Hinata menghela napas, ia sekarang merasakan tengkuknya pegal. Ia tidak yakin apakah setelah ini akan jatuh sakit atau tidak. Seingatnya, daya tahan tubuhnya ini lemah.

Andai saja ia tidak kembali ke kampung halamannya ini sekarang, pasti ceritanya berbeda. Kalau saja ia pulang lebih cepat, mungkin ia masih bisa mengejar perasaannya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang sejak awal kalau dia sudah menikah? Aku merasa malu sekali bertemu dengan Kiba. Aku bahkan sudah bercerita banyak padamu seberapa besar perasaanku untuknya, kenapa kamu tidak bilang padaku sejak awal?!"

Hinata berdiri dan membentak Gaara, ia merasa berada di luar kendali. Ia marah, pantaskah? Tentu saja pantas, karena tidak ada orang lain yang mengerti Kiba lebih darinya. Harusnya yang saat ini bersama Kiba itu Hinata, bukan perempuan lain. Bukan perempuan yang Kiba temui di kota.

Siapa yang tahu perempuan itu baik atau tidak untuk Kiba?

Gaara menahan lengannya, menyuruh Hinata untuk kembali duduk. Tapi Hinata menepis tangan itu dan menghela napas sekali lagi. Perempuan itu tiba-tiba merasa pusing.

"Semua orang memperhatikan kita, lebih baik kamu duduk dan bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik."

"Sejak kapan kamu peduli dengan pelanggan, Gaara? Bukankah orang-orang yang mengantri sambil kedinginan malam itu saja kamu hiraukan?"

Hinata memukul meja di depannya. "Harusnya aku tidak perlu bertemu denganmu."

Ia pergi begitu saja, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang menghabiskan sore harinya di kedai.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" Gaara membentak semua orang sambil menyedot kopinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menahan semuanya sejak tadi, bahkan air mata yang dengan apik berhasil ia tahan sejak berada di hadapan Kiba langsung tumpah begitu ia mengunci kamar. Biar saja ayah dan ibunya berpikir ia punya masalah dengan Gaara, ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan orang tuanya seputar Gaara yang mengajaknya pergi tadi.

Hinata butuh berdiam diri, dan dengan begitu ia pikir perasaannya pasti akan lebih baik lagi. Tapi sialnya, kepalanya jadi sakit sekali. Tiduran nyatanya tidak begitu membantu, ya mana mungkin membantu kalau ia saja tidak berhenti memikirkan hal yang sama.

Terakhir kali menangisi Kiba kira-kira 2 tahun lalu. Saat itu Hinata merasa lelah sekali dengan segala urusan kuliah, ia tidak tahan lagi dan ingin rasanya melarikan diri dari dunia akademik yang mengikatnya. Tapi ia akhirnya berpikir kembali, bukankah dengan melarikan diri hanya akan membuat saat-saat pertemuannya dengan Kiba menjadi semakin lama?

Andai saja ada yang bisa menjadi motivasinya saat ini, sama seperti saat terakhir kali merasa terluka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balesan review**

 **Nico984** : Hehe, kalau baca chapter ini masih kasian nggak sama Kiba? :( kalo aku kasian sama Hinata :(

 **Jessica Ritanomega** : Bisa jadi malah ada tikung menikung antar actor dan aktris di ff ini. ;)

Makasih sudah menyempatkan review di ff unfaedah ini :')

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Oke, chapter ini nggak banget. Ditulis serba buru-buru dan ngantuk. Mata sakit kelamaan main laptop. Maaf kalo banyak typo, atau alur yang tidak sesuai ekspektasi.

Oke segitu dulu ya,

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan…

Jangan lupa review setelah membaca ya~

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	5. Chapter 5 - Aku Juga Merasakannya

**5 – Aku Juga Merasakannya**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Hurt, a little bit drama inside,Romance

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), pairing sesuka author.

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah bersenandung di antara deretan _polybag_ yang akan segera ia tanami bibit kopi. Lumayan lah, pikirnya. Daripada harus terus menerus membeli kopi dengan harga mahal, siapa tahu dengan menanam sendiri jadi bisa lebih berhemat. Belum lagi kalau dia dan pegawainya bisa berinovasi dengan kopi lokal ini, bisa untung berkali-kali lipat nantinya.

Namun, ia sendiri belum yakin apakah bisa benar-benar berinovasi atau tidak.

Menjadi mantan mahasiswa bisnis membuatnya sedikit kelimpungan ketika memaksakan diri bertani kopi. Ini bukan keahliannya, jelas ia bingung setengah mati. Tapi, seorang gadis ramah waktu itu tiba-tiba membantunya, tanpa merasa jijik bermain dengan tanah.

Ketika tanah dan bibit hanya bisa ia pandangi seorang diri, si gadis bersurai cokelat yang entah darimana datangnya sambil menenteng kantong plastik menghampirinya, bahkan hampir memukul kepalanya saat itu juga. Kenapa? Gaara juga tidak tahu.

Tapi yang masih teringat jelas diingatannya adalah ketika gadis itu bilang bahwa menanam kopi tidak bisa hanya dengan mencangkul tanah dan menyebar bibit. Siapapun juga tahu kalau caranya seperti itu akan gagal seratus persen. Bibit mahal yang sudah dibeli jadi terbuang sia-sia.

Keesokan harinya, gadis itu kembali dengan sekantong _polybag_ yang bahkan Gaara tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk membeli. Gratis untuk sampel, katanya. Dan dengan telaten gadis itu mencontohkan cara bertani kopi yang baik dan benar, beberapa kali juga gadis itu menjelaskan hal-hal yang harus diperhatikan dalam bertani kopi, meski Gaara sendiri hanya sibuk menatapi wajah serius si gadis asing. Ah, sejujurnya gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya asing. Gaara sempat kok melihat dia beberapa kali ketika jalan-jalan pagi, hanya saja ia abaikan karena tidak berpikir akan saling mengenal sejauh ini.

Matsuri namanya, gadis desa yang sudah mencuri perhatian seorang pemuda Sabaku itu.

Ah, hari-hari di masa lalu benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak bersenandung. Karena hanya dengan mengingat lagu favorit gadis itu, memorinya benar-benar menguar tanpa jeda. Alhasil, ia terus menerus tersenyum sepanjang hari bekerja.

Tapi belum juga waktu menunjukkan tengah hari, ada sebuah bayangan manusia yang berdiri di belakang Gaara yang tengah jongkok. Pemuda itu membalik badan dan menemui seseorang yang tak ia sangka akan menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Gaara, tolong paman."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata sudah mendekam di kamarnya dalam kurun waktu 2x24 jam. Orang tuanya sudah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu hanya untuk menawarkan makanan yang jelas langsung ditolak. Perempuan itu pun paling hanya keluar saat ke kamar mandi saja, dan langsung kembali mengunci pintu kamar. Oh Hinata, tidak biasanya kamu jadi semurung ini di rumah sendiri.

Di depan pintu, ibunya sedang sibuk menggigit jari. Bingung harus melontarkan kata-kata penenang apalagi demi menghadapi putri sulungnya yang sedang dalam proses pendewasaan diri. Benar kok, Hinata memang belum dewasa sepenuhnya.

Begitu si ayah datang terengah-engah entah darimana, si ibu langsung memberondong pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana? Dia mau ke sini?"

Si ayah mengangguk. "Dia sedang bersiap-siap."

Dua orang itu akhirnya bisa bernapas lega, karena setelah ini putri mereka akan segera bersikap normal kembali. Gaara… hanya satu nama yang terlintas di kepala mereka, berhubung Hinata kemarin menangis setelah pergi dijemput Gaara.

"Apa sebaiknya kita ikut mendengarkan?" Si ibu menatap samar-samar si surai merah yang hampir masuk pelataran rumah mereka.

"Jangan, siapa tahu mereka memang sedang bertengkar karena masalah cinta-cintaan, bukan? Lebih baik kita pergi saja."

"Ah, benar. Kalau begitu kita bawa Hanabi juga, jadi tidak akan ada yang mengganggu pembicaraan mereka nanti."

Ketika si ibu berbicara, si ayah hanya mengangguki dan mengelapi keringatnya sendiri. Maklum, dia sudah mulai cepat lelah. Dan ketika si ibu pergi ke kamar Hanabi, ia sendiri lantas menunjukkan kamar Hinata pada Gaara yang baru saja datang. Jujur saja, sejak awal si ayah ini memang yang paling semangat jika sudah membahas tentang perkembangan hubungan Hinata dan Gaara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"Hinata, kamu di dalam?" Gaara berdiri di depan pintu Hinata.

Sesuai perintah Tuan Hyuuga tadi, Gaara akhirnya berada di sini. Ia tidak keberatan membantu Hinata yang sedang sedih, hanya saja ia takut kedatangannya justru tidak membantu sama sekali, mengingat kemarin perempuan itu justru marah besar padanya. Dasar aneh, yang pengkhianat siapa, yang kena marah siapa.

"Gaara ya?"

Ah, ternyata perempuan itu mau menjawab. Syukurlah.

"Iya, ayah dan ibumu sangat khawatir sampai memanggilku ke sini. Kenapa kamu sampai tidak mau makan dua hari? Bukankah itu sedikit… berlebihan?"

Gaara menutup telinga, bersiap menerima makian lainnya dari mulut si gadis Hyuuga. Namun, tak keluar satu patah katapun. Baiklah, Gaara mungkin harus bersiap menerima kemungkinan lain kalau-kalau gadis itu sedang menangis dalam diam dibalik pintu.

"Umm, itu… Aku tidak bermaksud membawamu dalam masalah, hanya saja aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku sendiri memang sudah berjanji akan membawamu ke depan Kiba. Dia juga merindukanmu kok."

Terdengar suara tawa yang dipaksakan. "Apa gunanya dia merindukanku kalau dia saja sudah punya orang yang bisa dimanja setiap hari?"

Mari kita luruskan kondisi saat ini. Gaara masih ada di depan pintu Hinata, tidak dibukakan pintu oleh yang punya kamar. Sementara Hinata sendiri sedang duduk menyandar di pintu kamar. Perempuan itu tidak menangis kok, lagipula ia sudah lelah mengeluarkan air matanya yang sia-sia selama 2 hari. Keadaan tidak juga berubah berpihak padanya.

"Kamu bisa cerita masalahmu lagi kalau kamu bersedia, Hinata."

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang ingin pergi ke kedai atau kemanapun. Aku juga tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang, mataku bengkak."

Gaara beralih duduk dan menyender di pintu. Ia menatap langit-langit rumah Hinata, menerawang jauh. Sementara di dalam kamar, si gadis Hyuuga juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua menghela napas lelah.

"Kamu tidak sendirian, Hinata. Aku juga merasakannya."

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara?"

Gaara sekali lagi menghela napas sebelum bercerita. Cerita tentang masa lalu yang membuatnya nyaris meninggalkan desa ini. Padahal ia sedang mengemban pesan dari Kiba, jadi tak mungkin baginya pergi begitu saja. Tapi pada dasarnya realita selalu saja menyudutkannya, ia berakhir menjadi orang yang disalahkan.

"Saat pertama kali aku bertani kopi, aku bertemu seseorang di sini. Dia selalu membantuku, padahal aku tidak minta apapun darinya. Aku saja sampai kaget saat dia setiap hari mengantarkan makanan padaku, lucunya kami sudah terlihat seperti suami istri."

Suasana hening, di balik kamar Hinata tak melakukan apapun selain mendengarkan.

Gaara tertawa sejenak. Ah, mungkin lelaki ini juga ingin bernostalgia.

"Saat itu aku belum lama membuka kedai, pegawaiku juga masih sedikit. Tapi dia terus saja menyemangatiku, katanya kedai kecilpun pasti punya kesempatan jadi yang paling laris, kalau kita punya strategi. Yah, sekarang aku menyimpan strateginya yang tidak akan kubagikan dengan orang lain."

"Sebentar Gaara, apa jangan-jangan gadis itu juga yang menyuruhmu mengecat kedaimu jadi berwarna _pink_?"

"Iya."

"Ah, pantas aku merasa aneh ketika melihat interior kedaimu."

"Dia tiba-tiba sudah menenteng dua kaleng cat tembok. Aku mana mungkin menolak."

Hinata terkekeh. "Sepertinya dia sangat menyayangimu."

Gaara meluruskan kakinya. "Ya, tapi semua orang tidak menyayangi kami."

Hening lagi. Gaara sedang menimang-nimang apakah sebaiknya ia menceritakan masalahnya secara mendetail atau tidak, karena masalahnya Hinata masih orang baru di hidupnya. Si surai merah berkali-kali memainkan kukunya, masih ada sisa tanah yang tidak tercuci bersih tadi.

"Apa kamu mau bilang kalau kalian berpisah karena orang-orang tidak setuju?"

Andai saja Hinata melihat, saat ini Gaara sedang menggeleng kuat-kuat. Orang-orang memang tidak menyayangi hubungannya, tapi mereka tidak sejahat itu dengan memisahkan dirinya dan Matsuri secara paksa. Tidak, melainkan ada hal lain yang membuat mereka terpaksa berpisah.

"Apa kamu sudah pacaran dengan gadis itu?"

"Tidak, waktu terlalu cepat mengambilnya sebelum aku mengajaknya pacaran."

Hinata dengan cepat membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya. Perempuan itu tidak bercanda, matanya benar-benar bengkak.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia sakit, dan aku tidak mengetahuinya selama ini."

Hinata melongo, membiarkan Gaara bercerita lagi. Hmm, dia jadi penasaran kan.

"Dia sakit, dan sebenarnya ia tidak bisa berlama-lama berada di luar rumah. Tapi dia bandel, dan menemuiku setiap hari, membawakan ini itu yang pasti terasa berat."

"Sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Dia sudah tidak ada, dan itulah kenapa aku sudah tidak menyewa lahan milik ayahnya. Aku selalu saja disalahkan, mereka bilang aku yang membuatnya meninggal. Karena aku, Matsuri jadi lupa minum obat dan main denganku sepanjang hari sampai lupa waktu."

Hinata kembali berkaca-kaca. Terserah dengan matanya yang akan bengkak lebih besar lagi setelah ini, ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah terlanjur terpesona pada cerita tragis milik lelaki yang kini tengah duduk di depan pintunya.

"Maaf sampai harus membuatmu menceritakan hal seperti itu."

"Tidak apa, asalkan kamu tidak jadi orang kesekian yang menyalahkanku."

Hinata diam-diam tersenyum, ia ingin sekali rasanya menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Bodoh sekali, ia jadi menyalahkan orang lain yang sama sekali tidak pantas disalahkan.

"Maaf, harusnya aku tidak marah padamu. Masalahku dan Kiba benar-benar tidak ada kaitannya denganmu. Aku minta maaf."

"Begitu dong, kan tidak menyusahkan orang lain." Gaara menarik hidung Hinata.

"Tapi Gaara, kalau tahun baru ini aku ke kota. Aku pasti akan bertemu Kiba, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja, toh dia sudah punya kehidupan sendiri. Mana mungkin orang yang sudah berumah tangga mau jalan-jalan dengan teman perempuannya. Tidak kan?"

Ya, mari berharap semua itu tidak akan terjadi dan biarkan hidup Hinata tenang setelah ini. Setidaknya untuk 1 tahun saja, Hinata hanya butuh 1 tahun untuk menata hatinya kembali, dan agar bisa melihat Kiba sebagai seseorang yang tidak berarti lagi.

"Karena kamu sudah membuat bos kedai kopi nostalgia jadi bernostalgia sendiri, kamu harus ganti rugi." Gaara berubah menyilangkan lengannya.

"Eh, aku harus apa?"

"Bekerja untukku satu hari besok."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Anni593** :Weh aku nggak tau loh kalo masalah review ilang dsb, karena dulu ffn emang juga suka gitu. Eh eh, kenapa kamu mikirnya Kiba jahat? Eh tapi kamu malah bikin aku pengen bikin tuh anak jadi jahat dikit. Hmm. Makasih idenya :*

 **Nico984** : Iya, udah nikah dia. kampret kan :(

Anni593 : Weh kapan aku bilang mau gantungin ya? /Brb buka chapter sebelumnya/

 **Jessica Ritanomega** : Tunggu aja ya, siapa tau Gaara masih ada kesempatan. :')

Makasih udah nyempetin review~ :*

 **SIDERS**? Suka ceritaku nggak? :*

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Aku seneng bisa nulis ff lagi, dan berkat dukungan yang temen-temen kasih di kolom review bener-bener bikin mood nulisku bangkit. Hasilnya, sejauh ini aku belum kena WB untuk fic ini.

Oh iya, doain ya semoga fic ini tamat sebelum masuk bulan September. Soalnya, bulan itu aku udah mulai masuk semester 7, dan pasti ada banyak banget kegiatan. Praktikum, ngajar, dll, trus pastinya bakal sulit update nih ff. Oke deh segitu aja, nggak mau banyak omong lagi.

Sampai jumpa di next chapter,

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	6. Chapter 6 - Hidup Orang Lain

**6 – Hidup Orang Lain**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Hurt, a little bit drama inside,Romance

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), pairing sesuka author.

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Atas dasar ganti rugi yang entah benar atau hanya akal-akalan Gaara, Hinata menepatinya. Ia kini sedang mengitari seluruh penjuru kedai, mengelap meja. Untuk hari ini saja dia bersedia, awas saja kalau lain kali si rambut merah itu menyuruhnya lagi, akan ia guyur dengan kopi-kopi dari balik mesin.

Tapi bekerja seperti ini menyenangkan juga sih, pikirnya. Ia jadi bisa sedikit menyisihkan masa-masa suramnya di rumah, dan menonton banyak orang di kedai ini. Ia kira kedai yang katanya terkenal sekali ini hanya ramai saat malam saja, ya siapa tahu kan orang-orang lebih suka bernostalgia di malam hari. Tapi nyatanya saat pagi menjelang siang pun sudah ada beberapa pasangan yang duduk di sudut-sudut ruangan.

Hinata iri.

Eh tidak! Hinata tidak boleh iri! Hari ini pokoknya ia hanya boleh fokus kerja.

Ngomong-ngomong, dimana si bos yang tadi sudah berbenah dari lahan kopi. Sepertinya orang itu menghilang lagi. Hinata jadi tidak punya teman bicara. Yah, meskipun tadi Gaara sudah memperkenalkannya pada pegawai yang lain, Hinata tetap tidak punya keberanian untuk mengganggu orang-orang yang sama-sama sedang sibuk sendiri.

"Ah, dasar orang-orang menyebalkan. Sukanya kembali lagi dan lagi, cerita pun hanya seputar itu-itu saja."

Lamat-lamat perempuan itu mendengar salah satu pegawai laki-laki mendesah lelah di ruang istirahat.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Timpal yang lain.

"Ya kamu tahu sendiri lah, pelanggan kita kan banyak, jadi susah mengingat nostalgia milik satu orang saja. Dia pikir aku ini robot curhat."

Sementara yang lain cekikikan.

"Ya tinggal carikan orang lain lah, kita kan sudah menambah pegawai baru."

"Maksudmu perempuan yang bernama Hinata itu? Jangan gila! Dia teman bos Gaara, bisa habis kita." Akhirnya banyak yang berbisik-bisik.

Sayang sekali, Hinata sudah mendengar semuanya.

"Ah iya, aku pikir pegawai tetap."

"Dia cuma punya janji ke bos Gaara, makanya ikut kerja untuk hari ini saja."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Jangan-jangan dia punya hubungan dengan bos?"

"Hush, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula pacar bos yang bernama Matsuri itu belum lama meninggal. Mana mungkin bisa berpindah hati secepat itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matsuri?

Jadi gadis yang Gaara ceritakan kemarin itu Matsuri? Teman satu sekolah Hinata sampai smp? Lalu, Matsuri meninggal karena sakit? Kenapa tidak ada satupun orang rumah yang memberitahunya?

Baru hendak mendengar pembicaraan lebih jauh, Hinata malah merasakan telinganya ditutup secara paksa. Saat ia menengok ke belakang, ada Gaara yang tidak menunjukkan raut muka bahagia sedikitpun.

"Belum waktunya istirahat, cepat kembali kerja!"

Tak lama kemudian para pegawai yang asyik sendiri berhamburan ke sana kemari, kaget dengan kedatangan bos mereka yang tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, jangan didengarkan."

"Gaara, orang itu… Matsuri?"

"Ya?"

"Dia teman sekolahku. Aku tidak menyangka dia yang punya hubungan denganmu."

"Ya sudahlah, memangnya kenapa? Lagipula itu kehidupanku, kamu tidak perlu memikirkannya."

Hinata menatap Gaara iba, namun yang ditatap justru diam saja tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa masih lihat-lihat? Cepat kerja!"

"Ah, iya iya."

Karena selain minim ekspresi, Gaara juga galak kalau sudah bicara masalah pekerjaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore hari, secara kebetulan malah sepi pelanggan. Ya memang sih, ini bukan malam minggu, jadi tidak terlalu difavoritkan orang-orang kasmaran maupun orang-orang suram. Tugas Hinata pun sedari tadi hanya berputar-putar pada mengantar pesanan dan mengelap meja. Sementara pegawai lain mengurus sesi nostalgia.

Sekarang Hinata sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong, sembari bermain batu-gunting-kertas dengan si empunya kedai. Mereka sesekali terkekeh saat salah satunya kalah, karena yang kalah harus menerima sentilan di dahi. Entah apa fungsinya dua manusia dewasa memainkan permainan ini, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau main lagi." Hinata berontak, sejak tadi ia kalah.

"Kalau kalah ya jangan mengelak, cepat sinikan dahimu."

"Tidak mau, membosankan."

Gaara hanya bergumam, mengejek si gadis Hyuuga yang cepat marah.

Keduanya langsung sama-sama diam memandangi ponsel masing-masing, namun tak lama pintu kedai terbuka lagi. Syukurlah, ada pelanggan lagi. Jadi kedatangan Hinata tidak terlalu sia-sia sepanjang hari ini.

"Selamat datang di penghujung tahun," Ucap Gaara masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari telepon genggam.

Sementara itu Hinata yang awalnya hendak tersenyum pada si pelanggan baru, justru tidak jadi karena wajah orang itu yang nampak garang. Hinata kan jadi takut.

"Silahkan dudu-"

Belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia membelalak. Matanya dan mata orang itu langsung bersiborok dalam keheningan. Dan tanpa babibu, si lelaki paruh baya langsung menampar pipi kanan dan kiri Gaara hingga lebam.

Hinata hampir saja berteriak saking kagetnya. Namun aneh, Gaara justru diam saja. Lelaki yang kerap marah-marah pada pegawainya itu tidak melawan sama sekali. Bahkan ketika lengannya ditahan ajudan pria tadi, Gaara tetap diam.

Hinata yang kebetulan sedari tadi membawa nampan langsung menghampiri pria tadi dan hampir memukul kepalanya, namun tangannya tiba-tiba ditahan ajudan lain. Perempuan itu berang, berkali-kali ia merengek pada ajudan minta nampannya dilepaskan. Sayangnya tidak berhasil.

"Hinata, jangan." Itu suara Gaara.

"Kenapa? Dia tidak boleh sembarangan memukul orang lain begitu, aku harus membalasnya!" Hinata menggebu-gebu.

"Dia ayahku."

Hinata lantas mematung, ia meneguk ludahnya kepayahan begitu pria yang katanya ayah Gaara itu menatapnya marah. "Ma-maaf, paman."

"Siapa gadis ini? Kamu pacaran lagi? Belum puas kamu buat ayahmu ini malu, hah?!"

Sekali lagi pukulan dilayangkan.

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk ngeri kali ini.

"Bukan, dia temanku."

"Ayah sudah tidak tahan mendengar gosip miring yang bisa-bisanya sampai ke telinga tetangga lama kita. Kamu sebaiknya cepat pulang dan bereskan kekacauan yang sudah kamu buat selama di sini." Ayahnya merapikan jasnya, hendak berbalik pergi.

"Aku tidak pernah membuat kekacauan apapun di sini!" Gaara berteriak, membuat ayahnya tidak jadi kemana-mana.

"Masih berani bicara? Kamu tidak ingat perempuan yang sudah kamu bunuh?"

"Kapan aku membunuhnya?! Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu! Penyakit yang membunuhnya! Kenapa ayahku sendiri bahkan menuduhku pembunuh? Apa kamu benar-benar ayahku?!" Gaara berontak diantara genggaman para ajudan.

"Sudahlah, cepat bereskan semua yang kamu punya di sini dan pulang."

"Pulang kemana? Rumahku di sini. Ayah yang membawaku ke sini dan bilang kita bisa tinggal untuk selamanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba kembali ke rumah lama? Apa karena ibu memilih pergi bersama laki-laki lain dari desa ini? Ayah pikir kenapa ibu sampai bertingkah begitu? Itu semua karena ayah yang tidak pernah mengerti perasaan ibu! Hanya tahu cara mencari uang dan uang tiap hari!"

Sekali lagi Gaara kena pukulan, dan sayangnya ia langsung pingsan.

"Gaara!"

"Bos!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara ada di rumah sakit, dan Hinata menemaninya. Pegawai kedai sudah pergi sejak tadi, mereka bilang kedai tidak boleh tutup meski hanya satu hari saja. _Well_ , Hinata mengerti. Lagipula kedai yang hanya buka dua bulan setiap tahunnya pasti tidak bisa punya pemasukan yang banyak kalau tidak menerima pelanggan tiap hari.

Hinata sejak tadi hanya melamun di samping jendela. Taman belakang rumah sakit yang sejujurnya menyejukkan untuk dilihat tidak bisa menarik matanya kali ini. Hinata sibuk, ia memikirkan apa yang tadi disaksikan langsung oleh kedua mataya. Bagaimana dua lelaki tadi berkelahi, saling membentak, memukul, tapi mereka juga-

"A-air,"

"Gaara sudah sadar?" Hinata cepat-cepat mendekati laki-laki itu.

"A-air,"

"Ah, air. Sebentar, aku ambilkan."

Hinata buru-buru keluar dan kembali lagi membawa sebotol air mineral. Ia langsung membantu Gaara yang ingin duduk, baru meminum air yang tadi diminta. Beruntung, dokter tadi bilang luka Gaara tidak terlalu parah dan sudah bisa pulang begitu sadar.

"Gaara, kamu sudah boleh pulang."

"Baguslah, aku tidak betah berlama-lama di ruangan bau obat ini. Eh, tunggu, aku harus bayar biaya administrasinya dulu."

Hinata langsung gelagapan. "Ti-tidak usah, sudah dibayar kok."

"Kamu yang bayar?" Gaara mengerutkan dahi.

"I-iya, aku yang bayar." Gadis itu menunduk, tak berani berlama-lama menatap si lelaki yang wajahnya penuh luka.

"Ak-aku juga sudah dapat gel dan obat lainnya untuk menyembuhkan lukamu, jadi sebaiknya kita langsung pulang saja."

Gaara mengangguk. Mereka berdua kini sudah berjalan bersama keluar rumah sakit.

Sebenarnya Hinata ngilu. Ia memang sudah banyak melihat kekerasan, apalagi ketika tinggal di negara orang, sudah biasa. Tapi setahunya, desa yang ia tinggali sejak lahir ini damai. Orang yang berada di sini juga pasti baik-baik, tapi kali ini tidak sama sekali. Ah, mungkin dia yang terlalu lugu, sampai mengira semua keluarga punya kondisi yang baik-baik saja.

Masalahnya, setiap umur bertambah, kehidupan juga pasti berubah. Hidup orang lain belum tentu baik-baik saja, meski kelihatannya begitu. Masih beruntung Hinata diberi keluarga yang utuh, meski sesekali agak menyebalkan.

"Eumm, Gaara…"

Mereka masih berjalan menuju kedai, satu-satunya tempat yang diinginkan Gaara. Namun, Hinata yang sedari tadi diam nyatanya tidak bisa lagi untuk menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya, meski ia tahu ini bukan wilayahnya untuk bertanya.

Tapi daripada penasaran kan?

"Apa?"

"Kamu dan ayahmu tadi kenapa…"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas orang tua itu. Dia itu orang jahat, jadi kau tidak usah penasaran lagi. Mengerti?"

"Tapi tadi dia-"

"Cukup, sampai situ saja bicaranya." Gaara mencubit hidung Hinata gemas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balesan Review**

 **Anni593** : Nah iya kan? Bagusan emang Kiba yang jahat, bukan ayang Gaara. :*

 **Nico984** : Yaudah sini rebutan Gaara sama aku aja yuk :")

Btw, makasih udah review~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Udah sampe chapter 6, tapi aku malah baru kelar munculin semua masalahnya. Hehe, ya maap progresku emang lambat. Tapi semoga ke depannya tinggal nyari-nyari konflik yang masih ada kaitannya sama masalah yang sudah dijelaskan.

Wkwkw, jangan patah hati ya pas liat konfliknya nanti. Siapa tau nggak sesuai ekspektasi. :')

See you guys in the next chapter :*

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan lupa review setelah membaca :)

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	7. Chapter 7 - Cerita Baru

**7 – Cerita Baru?**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Hurt, a little bit drama inside,Romance

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), pairing sesuka author.

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Malam tahun baru ini sama saja dengan malam-malam sebelumnya, hanya ada nyala kembang api yang saling kejar-kejaran. Hinata menatapnya sebentar bersama keluarganya, ya hanya di luar rumah saja sih, tidak kemana-mana. Lagipula tadi sore ia sudah pergi jalan-jalan sebentar dengan Gaara, membuang suntuk barang sejenak sebelum pergi ke kota.

Memulai kehidupan baru.

Beberapa waktu belakangan Hinata dan Gaara jadi akrab. Mereka sudah membicarakan banyak hal, bahkan tak sungkan mendiskusikan tentang pergi bersama ke kota. Ya, Gaara juga mau tak mau harus pindah ke kota, supaya ayahnya tidak datang mengacau lagi di kedai.

 _"Kenapa kita harus pergi di hari yang sama, Gaara?"_

 _"Karena orang tuamu ingin aku menjagamu."_

 _"Eh? Lalu kamu menuruti kemauan mereka? Untuk apa?"_

 _"Aku tidak keberatan kok, santai saja."_

Hinata yang sedang mengemasi barang bawaan jadi tersenyum miris sendiri, memikirkan ucapan Gaara yang menyuruhnya untuk segera bersiap-siap karena besok pagi mereka berangkat. Padahal baru kemarin Hinata menatap orang tuanya lagi setelah sekian lama, tapi ia sudah harus pergi lagi. Sedih? Jelas.

Ibunya bahkan sampai berkali-kali bertanya karena khawatir soal tempat tinggal, takut anak sulungnya yang sejujurnya sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa orang tua akan tinggal di lingkungan yang kumuh lah, atau punya tetangga yang suka mabuk lah.

Beruntungnya Hinata punya teman yang pengertian, dan ia diajak si pemuda merah itu melihat-lihat apartemen di kota. Secara kebetulan mereka tinggal di wilayah yang sama, jadi Gaara juga sekalian menyewa apartemen yang sama.

 _"Kenapa kamu tinggal di apartemen juga? Kamu tidak tinggal dengan…ayahmu?"_

 _"Buat apa tinggal dengan orang seperti itu? Sudah baik aku mau kembali ke perusahaannya."_

 _"Lalu kedaimu?"_

 _"Kan hanya buka dua bulan sekali, jadi tidak ada masalah kalau aku kerja sepanjang tahun di sini. Lagipula pegawaiku kan sudah mandiri. Aku hanya perlu mengecek beberapa kali saja."_

Dan begitulah mengapa mereka berakhir memulai cerita baru bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **8 Januari 2018**

Hinata sudah memulai pekerjaannya sebagai penerjemah _subtitle_ film, ia mengambil _shift_ pagi agar bisa menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di rumah. Ia tidak mau ambil _shift_ berikutnya karena jam pulangnya jam 2 pagi. Memangnya dia ini makhluk nokturnal yang lebih suka berkeliaran malam hari.

Orang-orang sedari tadi berlalu-lalang membawa berkas, entah mereka mengerjakan apa. Yang Hinata tahu, ia hanya butuh beradu di depan layar komputer, mengerjakan terjemahan seperti yang sudah ia lakukan selama satu minggu ini. Orang-orang baru juga sama sibuknya kok, mungkin karena sebagian besar pekerjaan jadi dialihkan ke mereka.

Ia berkali-kali melirik jam tangan miliknya, uh.. masih jam 3. Waktu berjalan begitu lama, padahal ia baru saja dapat pesan singkat dari Gaara, katanya ada bingkisan di depan pintu apartemennya. Hinata kan jadi penasaran. Memangnya siapa yang mengirim bingkisan ke orang baru seperti dirinya?

 **14 Januari 2018**

Seminggu berlalu, dan bingkisan terus saja berdatangan. Awalnya Hinata senang karena ada orang lain, mungkin tetangga yang peduli padanya. Hanya saja kian hari kian terasa aneh, pasalnya Hinata sendiri jarang bertemu dengan tetangga apartemen, dia kan sibuk tiap hari. Sempat ingin bertanya pada Gaara, tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu karena Gaara juga sama sibuknya, pasti tidak tahu.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Gaara… lelaki itu sekarang bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Tapi jangan kira ia akan dijadikan CEO, menggantikan ayahnya. Tidak, karena dia punya kakak yang mana pasti lebih berhak memiliki jabatan itu. Dia hanya pekerja di perusahaan ayahnya sendiri, tidak lebih.

Suatu waktu saat akhir pekan, ia dan tetangga apartemennya yang bernama Gaara itu pergi ke taman. Si lelaki bicara tentang betapa membosankannya bekerja di bawah tekanan. Ia tidak suka, bukan hanya karena ia membenci ayahnya, tapi juga karena ia ingin bekerja untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia adalah bos, jadi ia benci sekali terikat pada aturan.

"Hinata, apa menurutmu memiliki kedai sendiri dan bisa menanam kopi sendiri itu candaan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya aku tidak mengerti saja kenapa orang-orang selalu memintaku bertahan di perusahaan ayah, daripada hanya bermain-main dengan bisnis yang tidak jelas masa depannya."

"Oh, itu mungkin karena kamu hanya membuka kedaimu dua bulan saja dalam setahun. Menurutku sih, kamu memang lumayan bercanda soal itu."

"Memangnya ada aturan harus membuka kedai tiap hari? Coba kamu lihat kedai orang lain yang baru satu tahun buka saja sudah bangkrut. Kalau kita tidak berinovasi, kita akan tenggelam di persaingan bisnis seperti sekarang ini."

"Karena kamu pintar berinovasi, kenapa kamu tidak mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih rasional daripada membuka kedai hanya dalam waktu dua bulan?"

"Itu juga inovasi!"

"Berinovasilah dengan kopinya, atau kamu bisa tambahkan menu-menu yang membuat orang betah berlama-lama di kedaimu. Dan yang paling penting adalah…bernostalgia tidak selalu harus di akhir tahun."

Gaara langsung diam.

 **30 Januari 2018**

Berkali-kali Hinata mengernyitkan dahi, ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Tumpukan bingkisan yang belum ia buka sama sekali itu membuatnya gundah, pasalnya ia hanya memperhatikan tulisan yang selalu tersemat rapi di atas kotak-kotak itu.

' _Selamat datang di rumah baru.' :)_

' _Semoga harimu menyenangkan'_

' _Jangan terlalu lelah bekerja, dan sempatkan jalan-jalan pagi agar badanmu tidak kaku'_

Atau yang berujung menasihati, _'Pulanglah dan jenguk orang tuamu. Mereka pasti sangat merindukanmu'_

Ah benar, Hinata kan sudah berjanji akan pulang tiap bulan sekali. Wah, kebetulan sekali sekarang ini memang sudah akhir bulan. Baik sekali ya orang itu mau mengingatkan dirinya setiap hari, yang mana kadang Hinata melupakan hal-hal pentingnya sendiri.

Orang ini…

Pasti kenal baik dengannya, kan?

 **Drrrtt drrrtt**

Ponselnya bergetar di balik saku rok, Hinata lantas mengambilnya. Nomor asing menelepon.

"Ehm, ini benar nomor Hinata?"

"Ki-kiba?"

"Iya, Hinata apa kamu senggang malam ini?"

"I-iya Kiba, aku baru pulang kerja. Ada apa?"

"Bisa ketemu sebentar?"

Dengan segala rasa takut akan teringat kenangan lama kembali, Hinata akhirnya terpaksa menjawab 'ya'. Ia tidak enak hati menolak tawaran 'sahabat' baiknya untuk bertemu. Salahnya sendiri sih sempat memberikan nomor ponselnya di kedai saat itu, dan sekarang ia harus mengawali cerita baru di kota ini dengan bernostalgia bersama seorang lelaki beristri.

Terima kasih pada Gaara yang saat itu dengan sangat baik hati mengatur pertemuan mereka.

"Hinata, di sini." Kiba melambaikan tangan begitu Hinata masuk ke café yang mereka bicarakan di telepon tadi.

"Kamu sendirian?"

"Ya, Ino harus banyak-banyak istirahat."

Memangnya siapa yang bertanya keadaan istrinya? Pffttt

"Ah, ini aku bawa hadiah untukmu."

Begitu menatap sebuah kotak yang disodorkan lelaki itu, Hinata hampir terperanjat. Kotak itu tidak asing baginya, motif bungkusnya mirip dengan yang setiap pagi ia dapatkan. Motif kerang warna pink.

"Apa ini Kiba?"

"Ucapan selamat karena kamu baru saja pindah ke sini. Aku senang karena kamu tinggal tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalku, jadi aku bisa ikut menjagamu."

Menjagamu…

Apa maksudnya?

Tapi yang lebih penting dari itu, Hinata jadi kepikiran sesuatu. Jadi, beragam bingkisan itu dari Kiba? Oh, jadi dia masih peduli pada Hinata?

Mau tidak mau perempuan itu jadi tersipu.

Kiba selalu saja baik dari dulu.

Lantas, bagaimana ia bisa membiasakan diri menjadi orang asing untuk Kiba?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Sebenernya nih ff cocoknya dibaca pas tahun baruan kali ya, tapi aku udah ngebet banget pengen posting sekarang. :3 Ya gimana ya, kelamaan kalo nunggu akhir taun. Idenya aja udah ada dari 2 tahun lalu, tapi baru kesampean nulis sekarang. :3

 **A/N:**

Well, segini dulu ya. Mataku sakit, disuruh istirahat yg ga mungkin sebentar. Aku pengennya balik nulis lagi secepetnya, tapi gak tau kapan. Semoga ga ada yang lupain cerita ini kalo aku ngilangnya kelamaan.

Btw makasih udah mau baca ff hasil gabut ini, yang review, juga yang siders. Buset dah, satu chapternya ada 50an yg ikut baca, tapi yang ngereview cuma tiga biji. Keterlaluan sekali, haha. Oh oke gpp, mungkin ceritaku yg jelek. :)

Jngan lupa review setelah membaca~

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	8. Chapter 8 - Rasa Yang Belum Sirna

**8 – Rasa Yang Belum Sirna**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Drama,Romance

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), pairing sesuka author.

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Menurut kalian, diantara Hinata dan Kiba… siapa yang perasaannya belum sirna sepenuhnya?

Hinata?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

2 bulan sudah terlewati di kota ini, dan Hinata membiarkan dirinya bergantung pada Gaara. Tidak sepenuhnya bergantung juga sih, karena ia bisa membayar makanannya sendiri, membayar listrik sendiri, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa setiap setidaknya satu minggu sekali, ia ingin bertemu Gaara. Jalan-jalan pagi di akhir pekan biasanya jadi opsi terbaik.

Sewaktu-waktu Gaara menolak dengan alasan perusahaan tidak bisa membiarkannya bebas, dan Hinata berakhir dengan menerima ajakan Kiba untuk pergi kemanapun lelaki itu membawanya. Biasanya… hanya makan bersama.

Hinata memijat pelipisnya, merasa matanya kian sakit berhadapan dengan komputer setiap hari. Lebih parahnya ia masih harus membaca berderet-deret pesan dari Kiba, bilang ingin mengajaknya makan malam. Laki-laki itu tidak mau Hinata telat makan.

"Kiba, bagaimana keadaan Ino?" Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Hinata menanyakan tentang perempuan itu.

"Baik, dia sedang istirahat. Dokter bilang kandungannya rapuh, jadi dia harus banyak-banyak berada di rumah."

"Apa dia sakit sejak ikut ke desa?"

"Tidak kok. Sejak awal kemungkinan dia hamil sangat kecil, tapi kami tetap mencoba, dan begitulah hasilnya."

Hinata mau tidak mau jadi ikut merasa simpati, mendengar perempuan lain mengalami hal menakutkan dalam kehamilannya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena sempat membenci Ino. Mungkin nanti ia harus minta maaf, dan membelikan Ino hadiah kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut bayinya.

"Ah ya, tapi bukankah kandungannya sudah besar? Tinggal berapa bulan lagi?"

"3 bulan lagi. Ah iya, Hinata… apa kamu ada waktu hari sabtu?"

Entah ini hanya perasaan Hinata sendiri, atau mungkin memang benar. Tapi Kiba selalu saja mengalihkan topik ketika ia membahas soal Ino. Bukannya merasa diistimewakan, Hinata justru merasa Kiba benar-benar menyedihkan.

Menyedihkan sekali si laki-laki beristri ini…

"Memangnya kenapa dengan hari sabtu?"

"Ada tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi denganmu." Kiba terkekeh, sangat percaya diri bahwa Hinata pasti mau-mau saja dibawa kemanapun dia inginkan.

"Bukankah setiap hari kamu sudah mengajakku makan? Apa itu masih belum cukup, Kiba?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku melakukan ini karena kita teman, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku ingin membawamu ke tempat yang selalu kita datangi saat masih sekolah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Biar Hinata tebak…

"Bukankah itu artinya kita akan kembali ke desaku? Ino pasti tidak bisa ikut, kan?"

Kiba mengangguk senang.

Biarkan saja, Hinata akan membiarkannya dulu. Ia ingin tahu sejauh mana ia bisa bertahan dengan kenangan yang tidak berujung ini. Ini bukan kemauan Hinata, tapi Kiba sendiri yang memintanya bernostalgia tentang cerita lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kamu menerima ajakannya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Sudah Hinata bilang, ia akhir-akhir ini agak bergantung pada Gaara. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menceritakan satupun kejadian yang ia alami sepanjang hari pada lelaki bersurai merah itu. Ah, mungkin seperti ini rasanya memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang umurnya tidak beda jauh darinya.

"Memangnya kamu mau jawab apa kalau orang tuamu bertanya tentang Kiba?"

Gaara asyik menggonta-ganti channel televisi di ruang tamu Hinata.

Benar juga.

Dalam sekali lihat pun orang tua Hinata akan sadar kalau ia datang dengan Kiba. Teman yang sering mengajaknya main dulu. Tapi ia berusaha menutup kemungkinan terburuk, karena.. ya.. mereka tidak akan lama-lama berada di sana nanti. Hanya dua hari saja.

"Oh iya Gaara, ku rasa orang yang memberiku bingkisan tiap hari itu Kiba juga. Setelah aku bertemu dia dan menerima bingkisan yang sama, aku sudah tidak dapat lagi."

"Ah, benarkah? Baguslah."

Gaara kembali mengganti channel, sementara Hinata sibuk menata pakaian yang tadi sore baru ia ambil dari tempat laundry.

"Hinata,"

"Ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah siap?"

Kiba keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri di depan apartemen.

Sementara itu, Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia hanya membawa tas selempang saja, karena bajunya masih tertinggal banyak di rumah. Well, anggap saja ini hanya acara jalan-jalan biasa.

"Kalau begitu ayo,"

Kiba bersiap menarik Hinata, namun urung ketika perempuan itu tak kunjung bergerak.

"Kenapa? Ada yang ketinggalan?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum, terlebih ketika seorang laki-laki bersurai merah berkaos pendek menampakkan diri.

"Oy Kiba, Hinata bilang aku boleh ikut kalian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah Hinata bilang, dia tidak ingin berjauhan dengan Gaara.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Kiba hanya ikut tersenyum melihat Hinata yang meminta persetujuan. Lelaki itu sebenarnya tidak mau waktu berharganya dengan Hinata diganggu, namun ia juga tidak bisa menolak mentah-mentah. Karena asal kalian tahu saja, berkat Gaara dia jadi bisa bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Gaara ingin mengecek kedainya, jadi dia ingin ikut sekalian."

"Baiklah, ayo masuk."

Perjalanan kali itu benar-benar canggung, apalagi saat Hinata lebih memilih duduk di belakang bersama Gaara. Kiba beberapa kali tersenyum kecut, ia merasa jadi supir. Padahal yang mengajak pergi juga dirinya.

Walaupun Kiba tahu bahwa Gaara sedari tadi hanya fokus pada ponselnya sendiri, tapi ia juga bisa melihat mata Hinata yang tak lepas dari kegiatan 'melirik-lirik' si laki-laki merah. Entah dia yang sial atau bagaimana karena membiarkan Hinata mengenal si kawan menyebalkannya itu.

"Bagaimana kerjaanmu, Gaara?" Hinata akhirnya bersuara.

"Baik kok, hanya saja ayahku mulai datang untuk mengecek apakah aku benar-benar ke kantor atau tidak."

Kiba mendengarkan percakapan dua manusia di belakang sana tanpa ingin ikut bergabung. Ia sudah terlanjur muak, ingin menyapa Gaara saja sudah terlanjur malas. Ia ingin segera sampai di desa dan mengeluarkan Gaara dari mobilnya.

"Sepertinya ayahmu protektif," Jawab Hinata.

"Ah, daripada itu.. kamu mau tidak aku tawari pekerjaan baru?"

"Pekerjaan apa? Apa kerjanya hanya dua kali dalam seminggu?"

Yang berada di jok belakang meneruskan percakapan mereka, bahkan sesekali tertawa-tawa berdua. Kiba tanpa sadar mencengkeram setir mobil.

Jadi, siapa sekarang yang perasaannya belum sirna?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita duluan ya Gaara," Kiba sudah melambai-lambaikan tangan dari dalam mobil begitu Gaara keluar tepat di depan kedainya.

"Oke, hati-hati kalian."

"Tunggu," Hinata menyahut, membuat dua lelaki yang sedang bercakap-cakap menoleh.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

"Oh, kalau begitu di kedaiku saja. Aku pegang kunci yang asli kok."

Hinata langsung mengangguk senang, ia lantas keluar kedai tanpa perlu mendengarkan Kiba yang mencegahnya.

"Kenapa harus di sini, sih? Sebentar lagi juga sampai rumahnya."

Lelaki itu hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas setir mobil, tanpa tahu kalau Gaara yang baru beres membuka kunci langsung menghampirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu akan menginap dimana?"

"Oh, Gaara, ku kira siapa. Aku akan menginap di tempat temanku."

"Kenapa tidak di tempatku saja? Aku kan juga temanmu. Rumahku kosong, karena orang tuaku sudah kembali lagi ke rumah lama."

Kiba melengos. "Tidak usah, terima kasih."

"Kamu kelihatan kesal, kenapa?" Gaara mencondongkan wajahnya tepat di depan spion, ingin bercermin sebentar.

"Tidak tuh. Aku hanya lelah dengan pekerjaan, jadi aku lumayan tidak suka diganggu sekarang."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, kenapa memaksa membawa Hinata ke sini? Apa yang mau kamu lakukan dengannya? Mau berbuat nakal, ya?" Gaara terkekeh, membuat wajah Kiba merah karena menahan marah.

"Mengingat statusmu yang sekarang, kurasa kamu tidak seharusnya membebani Hinata lagi." Gaara berujar lagi.

"Membebani apany-"

Hinata sudah masuk ke mobil dan langsung duduk terdiam. Kiba sampai takut kalau Hinata akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang janggal tentang dirinya gara-gara kalimat Gaara.

"Well, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Gaara melambai-lambai sambil berjalan masuk ke kedainya. Masih sambil terkekeh.

"Hinata, kamu tidak dengar ucapan Gaara tadi kan?"

"Eh? Memangnya Gaara bicara apa?"

Kemudian Hinata kembali diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Noh udah ada lanjutannya, jadi jangan benci aq okay? :)

Tapi abis ini aku hiatus singkat lagi demi kesehatan mataq :')

Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…

Jangan lupa review setelah membaca~

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	9. Chapter 9 - Apa Kamu Menginginkannya?

**9 – Apa Kamu Menginginkannya?**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Drama,Romance

 **Rated** : T/T+ (?)

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), pairing sesuka author.

 **KibaxHina naik rating dikit yah :3**

(bagi yang masih di bawah umur mending skip aja)

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Perempuan itu dari tadi diam saja di dalam mobil, membuat satu orang lain bingung setengah mati. Padahal Kiba saja sempat gelagapan gara-gara ucapan Gaara, tapi kenapa perempuan yang kini sudah duduk di jok depan diam saja? Apakah sebenarnya Hinata sempat dengar, tapi ia tidak menolak kalau…

"Hinata, kita langsung jalan-jalan ya, kamu bisa pulang nanti sore saja kan?"

Hinata mengangguk singkat.

"Aku ingin ke tempat yang menyenangkan, Hinata."

"Ya, aku ikut saja."

Mobil Kiba berhenti di depan rumah makan, membuat Hinata bingung.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?"

"Kamu tidak ingat dulu kita pernah ke sini?"

Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat, tapi dia sudah lupa. Kalau bukan tempat yang terlalu memiliki kenangan, ia tidak merasa perlu mengingatnya. Tapi nyatanya, hal sekecil itupun masih ada dalam ingatan seorang Kiba.

"Dulu saat kita ketahuan pergi nonton kembang api, kita sembunyi di dalam rumah makan ini tanpa pesan apa-apa."

"Sepertinya bukan kenangan yang bagus, haha."

Mobil kembali berjalan. Hinata berkali-kali membuang muka ke jalanan begitu sadar Kiba sedang melirik-lirik ke arahnya. Harusnya sih ia tersenyum saja kalau ada seseorang yang begitu, tapi Hinata merasa asing dengan tatapan Kiba yang sekarang. Menakutkan.

Berhubung desa yang mereka tinggali tidak teramat luas, jadi dalam jarak dekat mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah berkali-kali berhenti.

"Kita dimana?"

"Di danau tempat kita dulu sering melihat ikan-ikan, Hinata."

Wah benar, ternyata tempat ini benar-benar danau yang mereka sering kunjungi dulu.

Hinata hampir keluar untuk menikmati keindahan danau yang tak ia lihat selama beberapa tahun, namun tangannya sudah lebih dulu digenggam oleh Kiba. Laki-laki itu lantas tersenyum manis, membuat Hinata mau tak mau jadi kembali duduk seperti semula.

"Ada apa, Kiba? Kamu tidak mau keluar?"

"Nanti saja, sekarang aku ingin memandangi danaunya saja dari dalam mobil. Denganmu."

Jangan lupakan tangan Kiba yang sekarang asyik mengusap-usap jemari Hinata. Yang diperlakukan begitu tidak menolak sama sekali, justru ikut tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Hinata menyadari bahwa wajah Kiba sudah mendekat ke wajahnya entah sejak kapan. Tautan tangan Kiba sudah terlepas dan sekarang beralih meraih tengkuk Hinata, bersiap memajukan wajahnya kian dekat lagi.

Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya sebisa mungkin sampai membuat Kiba menyerah untuk mendekat lagi.

"Kenapa Hinata?" Kiba kembali mengelus tangan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya agak kaget saja."

Seusai Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan Kiba sudah bertengger di pipinya. Mengelusnya lembut sekali, hampir membuat Hinata terbuai.

"Aku rasa kita saling merindukan satu sama lain, iya kan?"

Wajah yang dengan beraninya kembali maju, dan Hinata yang tak kunjung bergerak. Kiba merasa puas, tinggal sedikit lagi dan rasa rindunya tersalurkan.

"Tu-tunggu Kiba," Hinata menahan wajah Kiba yang hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kenapa kamu ingin melakukan ini denganku?"

Kiba memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja karena aku juga rindu padamu, dan aku sudah membayangkan hal yang menyenangkan denganmu sejak lama."

Hal menyenangkan?

Apa Hinata hanya sebatas dijadikan pelampiasan kesenangan Kiba saja?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Boleh juga.

Hinata tersenyum miring.

"Berarti selama ini kamu tersiksa menikah dengan orang lain?" Dengan berani, Hinata mengusak rambut Kiba.

Kiba awalnya tersentak kaget, karena jujur ini pertama kalinya melihat perubahan Hinata yang luar biasa begini. Membuatnya semakin tertarik saja pada sahabat lamanya ini.

"Iya, aku maunya kamu, tapi kamu tidak juga kembali."

"Lalu kenapa kamu menikahinya? Kenapa kamu tidak sabar menungguku? Harusnya kan kamu bisa jadi milikku sepenuhnya, jadi kita tidak perlu bersembunyi kalau ingin bersenang-senang."

Mendengar kalimat Hinata, tangan Kiba langsung lepas kendali, dan sekarang sedang mengelus paha Hinata yang masih tertutup rok.

"Apa bedanya? Toh sekarang kamu ada di sini, aku juga bisa melihatmu setiap hari kalau kamu mau. Aku tidak masalah walaupun harus bersembunyi dari semua orang, asalkan kamu ada di sampingku, Hinata."

Hinata terkekeh, tangannya ia gunakan untuk memperbaiki kerah kemeja lelaki yang berhadapan dengannya ini. Pikirannya mulai liar. satu kancing teratas ia buka, lalu ia tutup lagi. Mempermainkan Kiba.

"Buka saja, aku memang sudah gerah sejak tadi," Ucap Kiba.

"Kiba, memangnya kamu sesenang itu bisa bertemu aku setiap hari?" Hinata benar-benar melepas satu kancing itu seperti keinginan Kiba.

"Iya, karena kita bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama lagi. Aku senang sekali."

Begitu Kiba sudah memberikan gestur hampir memeluk, Hinata justru menahan dahi pria itu dengan satu jari.

"Menurutmu aku juga senang?" Hinata memundurkan kepala Kiba.

"Kenapa Hinata? Kamu tidak suka dengan rencanaku?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan laki-laki yang sudah beristri."

Pintu mobil terbuka, menampilkan Gaara yang tersenyum lebar sambil menjulurkan tangan. Mengajak Hinata keluar.

"Maaf Kiba, tapi persahabatan kita cukup sampai di sini saja. Aku tidak bisa lagi bersahabat kalau kamu sendiri tidak merasa ingin menjadi sahabatku."

Kiba bengong.

"Ah, dan satu lagi. Aku pernah suka juga padamu dulu, jadi maaf atas sikapku yang waktu itu. Tapi sekarang perasaanku sudah jelas, aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi. Sampaikan salamku untuk Ino, semoga bayinya lahir dengan selamat."

Kiba semakin bengong.

"Ayo, Hinata… tinggalkan saja si tukang selingkuh ini."

Begitu Gaara dan Hinata pergi, Kiba memukul-mukulkan kepalanya di setir mobil. Ia seketika teringat Ino di rumah. Betapa bodohnya ia hampir lepas kendali tadi. Gara-gara kalimat Gaara, ia jadi rusak sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malam sebelum pergi dengan Kiba…**

" _Hinata,"_

" _Ya?"_

 _Gerakan tangan Gaara menggonta-ganti channel berhenti, dan ia beralih memperhatikan Hinata yang entah mengapa tak kunjung selesai membereskan bajunya._

" _Kamu masih suka dengan Kiba atau tidak?"_

" _Kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah pernah menceritakannya di kedai bodohmu itu?"_

 _Gaara mencibir. "Maksudku setelah tahu laki-laki itu punya istri."_

 _Hinata nampak berpikir, namun ia justru khawatir sendiri karena tidak bisa menemukan jawaban pastinya._

" _Sepertinya aku sudah mulai merelakan dua orang itu bahagia, walaupun Kiba akhir-akhir ini aneh sekali padaku. Aku malah takut kalau Kiba yang masih ada perasaan padaku."_

" _Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kamu pastikan saja?" Gaara tersenyum jahil._

" _Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Lagipula dia akan tetap lebih memilih istrinya."_

 _Gaara tertawa seraya tiduran di karpet._

" _Kamu tidak tahu isi pikiran laki-laki."_

.

.

.

" _Oke, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

.

.

.

 _"Gampang, kamu hanya perlu menggodanya."_

 _Pipi Hinata merah mendengar ucapan Gaara yang kelewat vulgar._

 _"Kamu sudah gila? Bagaimana kalau Kiba benar-benar tergoda? Kamu ingin masa depanku berakhir di depan laki-laki yang sudah beristri?"_

 _Lagi-lagi Gaara hanya menertawakan Hinata, ternyata perempuan itu tidak sepolos yang ia kira. Pikirannya juga sudah terisi pikiran-pikiran orang dewasa pada umumnya._

 _"Tenang saja, aku akan mengikutimu. Begitu kamu pergi berdua dengan Kiba, pastikan telpon aku dan jangan dimatikan. Simpan ponselmu di tas saja supaya tidak ketahuan."_

 _Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya. "Baiklah, akan aku coba."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua puluh menit Hinata berjalan dengan Gaara, dua puluh menit juga Hinata ditertawakan. Gaara bilang Hinata hebat sekali soal menggoda laki-laki, sampai-sampai kalimatnya terngiang-ngiang di telinga Gaara. Ah, ingin dengar lagi.

"Apa sih Gaara, menyebalkan tahu!" Muka Hinata sudah merah sekali.

"Aku kan hanya menirukan saja, Hinata. Kenapa malu? Seperti itu di depan Kiba saja tidak malu," Ujar Gaara, diselingi gerakan bergidik geli.

Hinata menatap datar Gaara dan langsung saja menginjak kakinya.

"Ah iya iya! Aku bercanda!" Gaara meringis kesakitan.

"Oh iya Gaara, kamu tadi menyusul kami naik apa? Kenapa sekarang kita jalan kaki?"

"Tadi ada orang baik kebetulan lewat dan mau membantuku membuntuti mobil Kiba."

Hinata mengangguk, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menatap Gaara lagi.

"Siapa?"

"Ada lah, kenapa memangnya? Kamu cemburu ya? Tenang saja, tadi orang tua kok yang mengantarku." Gaara cengengesan saja, tidak tahu Hinata makin malas meladeni pembicaraannya.

"Sudah sana pergi, aku mau pulang ke rumah." Hinata buru-buru melangkah lebih cepat.

"Oke, beritahu aku besok kalau sudah siap kembali."

Hinata mengangguk.

Ia dan Gaara berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Tujuan mereka berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Adegannya menjijiqan ya? Maap aku nggak pernah posting yang begituan. Itu tuntutan alur kok, maklum Kiba kan udah mengarungi dunia pernikahan. ._.

Semoga terhibur deh, dan jangan lupa review ya ._.

Sampai jumpa di next chapter

Salam manis,  
Waan Mew


	10. Chapter 10 - Pengakuan

**10 – Pengakuan**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Drama,Romance

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), pairing sesuka author.

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki terdengar hingga penghujung ruangan, membuat si surai pirang terpaksa bangun dari acara istirahatnya. Ino, orang biasa memanggilnya, hanya menyender di dinding depan kamar. Suaminya baru pulang.

"Sudah puas jalan-jalannya?"

Kiba yang baru saja melempar tubuhnya ke sofa lantas mendongak. Kaget. Ia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Ino memperhatikannya.

"Apa maksudmu jalan-jalan? Aku lembur."

Ino tertawa paksa. "Kamu benar-benar tidak tahu aku ya? Aku bisa dengan mudah mencari nomor rekan kerjamu, semudah aku tahu kamu mencoba mendekatiku dulu."

Kiba memejamkan matanya, ia lelah sekali. Pertengkaran hanya akan membuat emosinya kian menjadi, mengingat ia baru saja terkena serangan mendadak dari Hinata. Ia tidak ingin diserang istrinya juga.

"Aku ingin istirahat sebentar, Ino."

"Ku dengar kantormu sedang ada acara jalan-jalan, tapi kamu malah tidak ikut. Ku kira kamu ingin bersantai di rumah dan menikmati waktu berdua denganku, tapi…" Ino tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia sibuk menahan genangan air matanya sendiri.

Sementara Kiba mulai bergerak gelisah meski matanya tertutup rapat, ingin mengabaikan ucapan Ino tapi sayangnya tidak bisa.

"Apa orang itu Hinata?"

Kiba benar-benar membuka matanya, ia hampir saja marah karena nama Hinata disebut-sebut, tapi urung begitu melihat Ino menangis.

"I-ino…"

"Kalian ada hubungan apa, cepat beritahu aku!"

"Kami hanya teman, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya?" Laki-laki itu mendekati Ino dan coba menenangkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi Kiba salah langkah, karena Ino sudah lebih dulu menyadari sesuatu yang lain. Baju Kiba, baju yang tidak diganti sejak berangkat hari sabtu itu. Bau parfum perempuan.

"Menginap di rumah siapa!" Ino berteriak lagi.

Kiba meraup wajahnya kasar, ia frustasi sekali.

"Oke, aku memang pergi. Tapi aku pergi ke rumah temanku lamaku, aku menginap di sana."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya benar, sudah kan? Kamu tidak perlu curiga begitu padaku. Aku hanya sayang kamu, Ino, dan juga calon bayi kita."

"Kamu masih saja tidak mengerti ya, Kiba. Sudah ku bilang, aku bisa dengan mudah mencari tahu hal-hal yang kamu sembunyikan dariku."

"Apalagi?"

"Parfum perempuan itu tertinggal di bajumu."

Kiba tersentak, ia sampai lupa kalau kemarin bajunya sempat menempel baju Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore hari, Hinata sudah berada di perjalanan pulang dari kantor. Perempuan ini sengaja jalan kaki, karena ia ingin menghabiskan siswa waktu sorenya di luar rumah. Berada berlama-lama di apartemen hanya membuatnya terus-menerus terpikir masalah tempo hari. Jadi, lebih baik jalan-jalan sebentar untuk melepas beban, kan?

Beberapa kali ia melihat banyak pasangan yang jogging sore, membuat pikiran Hinata melayang kemana-mana. Andai saja ya, andai saja takdirnya tidak seburuk yang ia lalui sekarang. Ia pasti juga bisa bepergian dengan orang yang istimewa.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, Kiba yang menelepon.

Dasar laki-laki ini. Belum puas dengan kejadian tempo hari, hah?

Tapi karena pada dasarnya Hinata tidak setega itu, jadi ia angkat saja. Lebih baik ia marahi saja sekalian si Kiba, biar lelaki itu tahu kalau ucapannya bukan main-main.

"Hinata, aku minta tolong."

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa yang menyangka kalau Hinata akhirnya harus berhadapan dengan Ino di kamar rumah sakit. Hinata bahkan setuju-setuju saja saat Kiba bilang bahwa Ino tidak mau ditemani Kiba dan lebih memilih untuk minta dipertemukan dengan Hinata.

Pasti perempuan yang tengah hamil itu sudah tahu tentang dirinya dan Kiba, dan sekarang butuh pengakuan.

' _Ah, Hinata… Kau memang bodoh sekali karena mengiyakan ajakan Kiba'_

Hinata sudah cemas sejak masuk ke ruangan ini, karena Ino tidak kunjung mengatakan kemauannya. Hanya melirik saja sedari tadi.

"Ino, aku tahu tidak berhak menanyakan ini. Tapi… apa kamu ada masalah dengan Kiba?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Dua hari aku kepikiran tentang Kiba yang tiba-tiba saja pergi, dia bilang mau lembur. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan jadi stress dan masuk rumah sakit begini. Harusnya aku tidak usah memikirkan laki-laki yang begitu." Ino terkekeh.

"Maaf," Hinata menunduk.

"Maaf? Jadi kamu mengakui kalau kamu yang pergi dengan Kiba?" Ino menelisik wajah Hinata yang kian menunduk.

Perempuan itu diam saja, tidak berani menjawab. Ia takut salah bicara, terlebih kalau ia jujur bahwa kemarin ia juga sempat menggoda Kiba hanya untuk memperjelas status diantara mereka. Ino pasti akan lebih syok lagi.

Baru saja memikirkan banyak hal, Hinata merasakan tangannya digenggam. Ino kemudian tersenyum begitu ia mendongak. Cantik sekali.

"Aku tidak akan marah padamu, asalkan kamu jujur padaku. Aku hanya tidak mau bayiku lahir tanpa seorang ayah."

Tapi Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan maaf, ia tidak sanggup melihat Ino terluka lebih dalam. Ia tidak bisa jujur, karena memang pada dasarnya sejak awal persahabatan antara Hinata dan Kiba tidak didasari rasa sayang antar dua orang teman.

Mereka mungkin sudah saling jatuh cinta sebelum memutuskan untuk jadi sahabat selama 3 tahun sekolah bersama.

"Aku hanya bisa memastikan kalau setelah ini tidak akan ada apa-apa lagi diantara kami." Hinata balas menggenggam tangan Ino.

Ino tersenyum.

"Lagipula aku juga sedang tertarik dengan seseorang, jadi tidak mungkin aku merebut Kiba darimu. Bagiku, Kiba hanya teman lama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata pamit setelah selesai dengan keperluannya di kamar Ino. Tapi bukannya berjalan menuju pintu keluar, ia justru terjebak di taman belakang rumah sakit. Hinata ingin berdiam diri di sana, ia ingin sendirian dulu.

Mengapa hidup bisa sesulit ini? Begini salah, begitu pun disalahkan. Kenapa juga ia bisa terjebak diantara orang-orang rumit ini, yang mana tiap hari hanya membuat beban di kepalanya semakin banyak saja.

Ino, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Hinata bahkan kenal lebih dulu dengan Kiba, tapi bagaimana bisa perempuan itu dengan mudah mengusirnya dari hidup Kiba? Kenapa? Kenapa bukan Hinata saja yang saat ini duduk manis sambil menyiapkan makan malam untuk laki-laki itu sepulang kerja?

Tapi Kiba, dia sangat egois. Kalau saja perasaannya benar-benar murni untuk Hinata, mana mungkin dia akan menikahi orang lain. Apalagi di umur yang masih muda. Sebegitu tidak tahan kah dia menunggu waktu yang tepat agar Hinata kembali lagi dan menjadi miliknya secara utuh?

Bayangkan saja, sekarang Kiba sudah menikah…

Tapi laki-laki itu masih menginginkannya…

Memangnya apa yang bisa Hinata harapkan dari hubungan seperti itu? Ia masih sayang harga diri, dan lebih baik menyukai orang yang sekarang selalu ada untuknya, daripada mencintai seseorang yang cintanya sudah terbagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja hendak pergi dari taman, tiba-tiba saja ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Awalnya Hinata tidak tahu, ia hanya peduli pada tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya penasaran. Aduh, ia jadi malu sekali.

"Aku minta maaf, Hinata."

Kiba.

Laki-laki ini.

"Lepas,"

"Sebentar saja, Hinata. Aku ingin menjelaskannya. Aku tidak mau kamu kabur ketika aku bicara, jadi biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini."

Ya sudahlah.

Kali ini saja Hinata biarkan.

"Seharian ini aku berpikir, dan ternyata pikiranku tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu."

' _Ya, karena lebih baik tubuhmu yang jauh-jauh dariku.'_

"Aku sedih saat Ino menyalahkanku, tapi aku tetap tidak merasa ingin berpisah darimu. Karena kita baru saja bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama."

' _Bodoh. Justru masalah ini bermula karena acara NOSTALGILA kemarin_.'

"Hinata, jangan jauh-jauh dariku, ya?"

Hinata melepaskan tangan Kiba dari perutnya, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menampar pipi kiri lelaki di hadapannya itu. Ia lantas menghela napas.

"Semua masalah ini bermula darimu, jangan libatkan aku lagi."

Satu tamparan kembali mendarat di pipi kanan Kiba. Kiba jelas kaget.

"Kenapa kamu menamparku lagi?"

"Supaya kamu sadar kalau kamu sudah punya istri."

"Aku tahu aku punya Ino, dan aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk melepaskannya."

"Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan padaku sekarang?"

"Hatiku masih untukmu."

Hinata tidak tahan lagi, ia menangis di depan Kiba. Ia tiba-tiba jadi marah sekali.

Kiba yang menolak untuk mengerti situasi justru mendekat, tapi beruntungnya Hinata jauh lebih peka dan mundur.

"Kiba, aku tidak pernah ingin membencimu. Sejak dulu, kamu satu-satunya orang yang bersedia berada di sisiku, sementara orang lain bahkan tidak ada yang mau mendekatiku. Aku pun sudah bilang, aku juga dulu menyukaimu. Tapi kalau kamu mengungkit ini lagi sekarang, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kehidupan kita sudah berubah."

Hinata kembali menghela napas, berusaha mati-matian menghentikan air matanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengaku. Aku sedang suka dengan Gaara, dan kehidupanku yang sekarang jadi jauh lebih baik karena ada dia. Aku sudah tidak pernah memikirkanmu lagi."

Hinata memandangi Kiba yang diam saja.

Hinata tahu ia keterlaluan, sampai membawa-bawa nama Gaara agar masalahnya selesai.

"Ah, begitu. Baguslah, kalau kamu sudah menemukan penggantiku." Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya, dan kemudian pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata tahu, Kiba bukannya jahat, dan bukannya tukang selingkuh, atau julukan buruk lain yang orang berikan padanya. Kiba hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir, karena semua yang ia alami selalu saja tiba-tiba. Dalam hal ini, mungkin bisa dibilang Hinata lah yang paling mengerti lelaki itu.

Kematian orang tuanya yang tiba-tiba.

Kedatangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

Dan juga… pernikahannya di usia 22 tahun masih terlalu muda.

Kiba pasti jauh lebih menderita dari yang orang lain pikirkan.

Tapi Hinata tidak punya hak untuk memberikan pundaknya, karena ada Ino yang pasti jauh lebih bisa memberikan segalanya untuk Kiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hemeh, makin menye-menye nih epep. Btw, aku ga pede lagi nulis apa sebenernya ._.

Tapi aku tetep coba berusaha nulis sampai selesai, karena aku tau rasanya digantung itu nggak enak :(

Jadi kalian sabar nunggu sampai selesai, kan? :(

Oke deh, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

Jangan lupa review sebelum membaca

.

.

.

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	11. Chapter 11 - Keadaan Yang Sesungguhnya

**11 – Keadaan Yang Sesungguhnya**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Drama,Romance

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), pairing sesuka author.

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata sudah tidak penasaran lagi tentang kisah cintanya di masa lalu, setidaknya untuk hari ini. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat libur tak terduga di hari Rabu, jadi ia akan mencari tahu sesuatu yang harusnya ia tahu sejak lama. Bodohnya ia mengira Kiba yang mengiriminya tiap bungkusan di depan pintu apartemen. Kiba kan sudah menyerah soal dirinya, jadi kenapa bingkisan itu masih terus berdatangan?

Belum terlalu terlambat untuk menangkap si pengangum rahasia. Mungkin saja kan orang itu adalah teman sekantornya yang, hmm, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hehe, Hinata kadang-kadang juga bisa berpikir random tahu! Bukan hanya terbawa nostalgia akan cerita lama.

Grasak-grusuk mulai terdengar, dan Hinata sudah menyiapkan diri di balik pintu. Namun, belum sempat ia keluar, ia mendengar seseorang berbicara entah pada siapa. Tapi sejauh telinganya mendengar, ia rasa seseorang itu sedang bicara sendiri.

"Maaf Hinata, aku tidak pernah cukup percaya diri untuk mengatakannya langsung padamu. Aku memang pengecut yang hina, tidak pantas diterima olehmu. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Semoga kamu tidak perlu bersedih lagi, dan semoga bingkisan ini bisa membuatmu melupakan Kiba. Kamu suka hal-hal yang manis, kan?"

Loh? Kenapa orang itu membawa-bawa nama Kiba?

 **Cklek!**

"Gaara?"

"Hi-hinata? Ah, mengagetkan sekali! Aku kira ada maling di rumahmu! Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berdiri di situ, hah? Kamu tidak kerja?" Orang bersurai merah yang sejak tadi bicara sendiri itu malah meracau.

"Kamu sendiri? Kenapa kamu di depan pintuku? Dan kotak apa yang kamu pegang itu?"

Gaara yang kaget langsung menyembunyikan barangnya di balik punggung. Hmm, tempat persembunyian yang cukup rentan.

"Gaara… kamu? Jangan-jangan kamu yang me-"

Gaara langsung memeluk Hinata dengan cepat sebelum gadis itu meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia tidak tahan dipojokkan, padahal ia belum sepenuhnya siap untuk mengaku. Tapi bagaimana ya, mungkin _timing_ -nya sudah terlanjur salah.

"Maaf ya Hinata, gara-gara aku mungkin waktumu jadi terganggu."

"…"

"Kamu baru saja dapat kerja, dan tiba-tiba harus memikirkan hal tidak berguna seperti ini. Kamu pasti terbebani kan?"

"…"

"Bilang kalau kamu terganggu Hinata, jangan diam saja."

"…"

"Katakan saja kalau kamu keberatan dengan hadiahku, aku akan menghentikannya."

"Bisakah kamu diam sebentar, aku sedang mencerna apa yang terjadi."

Gaara langsung diam. Ia grogi, memeluk Hinata seperti ini saja sudah membuat kakinya terasa seperti agar-agar. Apalagi kalau harus mendengar jawaban Hinata atas tindakan bodohnya selama ini.

Benar sudah, Gaara memang tidak pantas diterima.

"Dan lepaskan aku."

Haha, dasar Hinata. Maunya banyak sekali.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini. Bukankah kamu sibuk sebagai pegawai kantor baru? Kita bahkan hanya bisa bertemu satu minggu sekali."

"Aku selalu bisa menyempatkan diri."

"Kenapa tadi kamu bicara sendiri?"

"Aku putus asa."

"Kenapa kamu harus putus asa?"

"Karena kamu masih menyukai Kiba."

"Hah?!"

Gaara tidak berani bicara lagi. Ia takut sebenarnya, karena setelah menjadi tempat curhat bagi banyak orang, ia jadi tahu kalau perempuan itu sangat menakutkan ketika sedang marah. Kalau salah bicara, bisa-bisa masa depanmu berakhir saat itu juga.

"Kenapa kamu kira aku masih ada rasa pada Kiba?"

" _Well,_ cinta pertama biasanya sulit dilupakan."

Hinata lantas tertawa, membuat Gaara berpikir sesuatu. Ia yang sering berbicara sendiri, dan Hinata sekarang jadi suka tertawa sendiri? Bukankah mereka cocok?

Teori macam apa itu. -_-

"Kamu tidak paham tentang perempuan. Bagi kami, cinta pertama tidaklah lebih penting dari seseorang yang bersama kami saat ini. Cinta pertama memang istimewa, tapi orang yang bersedia menghabiskan waktunya bersama kami saat ini jauh lebih istimewa."

Hinata tersenyum. Gaara tersenyum, ia hampir memeluk Hinata lagi.

"Eits, apa kamu pikir aku sudah menerimamu?"

Gaara bingung lagi.

"Dasar Gaara. Memang kamu sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Kalau aku menyatakan sekarang, kamu janji mau menerimaku?" Gaara tersenyum penuh harap.

"Coba saja."

Gaara muram. Hinata terkikik lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kamu masih ke sini? Cepat pulang, mungkin Hinata menunggumu."

"Kenapa kamu bicara begitu? Aku ini suamimu!"

"Sudah pulang saja sana, aku tidak mau ditunggui orang sepertimu."

"Dokter bilang kamu tidak boleh emosi. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan bayi kita."

Ino menghela napas berat.

"Kapan aku bisa mendaftarkan perceraian?"

Kiba yang sedang mengisi baju ganti ke lemari langsung terkejut.

"Kenapa kamu bicarakan hal seperti itu? Kita tidak akan bercerai."

"Tapi kamu lebih suka dengan Hinata kan? Lalu apa gunanya aku di sini?"

"Itu hanya masalah kecil, Ino. Hinata hanyalah sebagian masa laluku. Ku mohon jangan seperti ini sekarang."

Ino perlahan menangis. Masa kehamilan memang membuatnya jadi jauh lebih emosional. Ia ragu, ia sendiri pun tidak yakin bisa bercerai dengan Kiba. Pernikahannya bahkan baru seumur jagung. Dan yang lebih penting, ia sangat mencintai Kiba. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Tapi masalah kepercayaan terhadap satu sama lain di ke hidupan rumah tangga bukankah topik yang lumayan sensitif?

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Kiba."

"Kita pikirkan ini lagi nanti, oke? Sekarang kamu harus fokus pada persalinan. Kalau kamu tidak mau memikirkanku lagi, tidak apa. Cukup pikirkan saja bayi kita. Jangan banyak pikiran sekarang, aku mohon." Kiba memeluk Ino, ia menciumi ubun-ubun istrinya itu.

Ia sendiri masih belum mengerti tentang dirinya sendiri, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya setelah ini. Semuanya masih terasa membingungkan. Kehadiran Hinata yang tak ia sangka akan berakibat buruk pada pernikahannya.

Andai hari itu tak ada beban yang harus ia tanggung. Andai hidupnya bisa normal seperti saat ia pertama kali bertemu Hinata. Ia berharap hidup bisa semenyenangkan itu lagi. Jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan menyimpan kenangan cinta pertama untuk selamanya.

"Setelah semuanya selesai, kamu bisa pertimbangkan lagi semuanya."

 **END**

 **A/N :** Oke, jangan melotot gitu. Aku memang pantas dihujat. Janji akhir agustus selesai tapi nyatanya sampai akhir desember baru update. Tapi jadi nyambung sama judulnya kan? Hehe /digeplak/

Aku minta maap, aku kalo mager emang ga ketulungan. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya aku sampe berhenti berbulan-bulan. Aku ini baru aja melewati semester 7 yang astaga~ ga bisa dijelasin dengan kata-kata.

Ini endingnya. Gaje kan?

Tapi btw, sans aja. Ini baru ending season 1. Oke, anggaplah ini novel romansa berseason gitu. :') Pada Januari 2018 nanti, aku bakal mulai sama season 2 nya. Slow update, pastinya. Tapi semoga tidak ngaret seperti yang ini.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Tau kok ff gw semuanya pembacanya dikit, tapi yang suka-suka gw dong mau ngadain season 2 atau tidak.

SELAMAT NATAL DAN TAHUN BARU, SEMUANYA. SAMPAI JUMPA DI 2018. :)


End file.
